Different
by pikajow
Summary: All he wanted was his love. He just gave it to him in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

An Inuyasha fanfic

Summary: He just wanted his love. He just gave it to him in a different way. Incest (Lil Inu- Big Brother Seshy)

Inuyasha crossed his legs, pulling down on the mid thigh length red skirt he wore, looking to Sesshomaru.

"I feel ridiculous," he growled beneath his breath, Sesshomaru smirking as he moved in front of him, putting his hands on the desk on both sides of Inuyasha, flicking his tongue against his exposed collar bone, Inuyasha tensing with a gasp.

"Do you want me to make you feel beautiful?" Sesshomaru asked him, Inuyasha blushing as he looked away. Sesshomaru smirked, standing straight. He put a hand to one of Inuyasha's shaved thighs, pulling it off the other and spreading his legs. He reached his hand between his legs, palming his groin, rubbing him gently. Inuyasha wanted to close his legs but at the same time wanted to open them wider, raising his skirt a little. Sesshomaru leaned down, licking the protruding tip of Inuyasha's nipple through the thin shirt material, pushing his palm more firmly against his groin.

"Seshy, it feels funny," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru rising up and shushing him.

"You want me to show you my love, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked him, Inuyasha blushing before nodding, flinching when Sesshomaru kissed him. He opened his mouth uncertainly when Sesshomaru opened his and licked his lips. He wanted to pull away when he put his tongue in his mouth, his tong ue seeming long and large in his mouth as he licked his tongue. Inuyasha licked back in instinct, shivering as his belly started to feel hot. Inuyasha pulled away, whimpering.

"Sh," Sesshomaru coaxed, Inuyasha rubbing his thighs against his hand as he continued to rub.

"Do you want mom and dad to see you dressed like that?" Sesshomaru tsked, Inuyasha's big golden eyes widening as he shook his head no. Sesshomaru smirked, having Inuyasha stand up. He kneeled down in front of him, lifting his skirt before licking his noticeable erection through his white laced thong, Inuyasha putting a hand to his mouth as he grabbed the edge of the desk with the other, his whimper muffled.

"Seshy, you're not supposed to lick me there!" Inuyasha told him in a hushed voice, tensing when he touched his fangs to it, his eyes wide in fright.

"Relax, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him as he grabbed the g-string of the thong Inuyasha wore, pulling it down his thighs, his small though thick erection slapping against his stomach, Inuyasha gasping as he leaned against the desk, raising a leg so Sesshomaru could take the thong off fully, raising the other as he stepped out of them, the skirt falling over his erection and teasing it's sensitive head.

"Sit on the desk," Sesshomaru told him, unbuttoning his pants. Inuyasha nodded, jumping onto the desk, giggling when Sesshomaru grabbed his ankle, his eyes darkened with adoration as he placed his foot on the desk, exposing him to his eyes.

"You like this game?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran a finger up Inuyasha's thigh, Inuyasha nodding with a giggle.

"It tickles!" Inuyasha giggled as he fell back onto the desk, writhing as he laughed, the puckered red rose of his anus showing. Sesshomaru smiled, unzipping his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers, his erection curling up and slapping against his stomach, catching Inuyasha's attention. He sat up, looking wide eyed at it. He reached to touch it but snatched his hand back, pressing it against his chest in uncertainty.

"You want to see if it will tickle too?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha's eyes widening as he grinned.

"Is it going to be a fun game?" he asked excitedly, nearly jumping on the desk in excitement. Sesshomaru nodded, Inuyasha holding back a squeal as he scooted back on the desk and laid down, lifting the skirt and exposing his private areas. Sesshomaru walked up to him, grabbing himself as he ran the head up Inuyasha's thigh, leaving a trail of precum in his path. Inuyasha giggled, covering his private parts with his hand as he closed his thighs.

"It feels funny," he giggled, looking to Sesshomaru with an innocent smile, his eyes shining. Sesshomaru hardened in his hand, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Want to play a new game?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha sitting up, nodding his head frantically.

"Okay, lay down," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha nodding as he laid back down, putting his feet back onto the desk. Sesshomaru pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket that had been hanging out halfway, popping the cap. He squirted some onto his fingers, the amount generous seeing how this was to be Inuyasha's first time. He spread it on his fingers before squirting some onto Inuyasha's anus, looking up at the tiny gasp he made.

"It's cold," Inuyasha whined, Sesshomaru smiling down at him as he bit off his nails on his right hand and spit them onto the floor, putting a finger to his anus, rubbing around in small circles as he tried to get him used to being touched there.

"Is it cold now?" he asked, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"It's warm now," Inuyasha replied, gasping when Sesshomaru inserted a finger into his anus.

"It's hot in here," Sesshomaru proclaimed, Inuyasha closing his eyes, his cheeks becoming a dark red as he groaned.

"It-It's not supposed to go in there!" he gasped, Sesshomaru pushing his finger deeper, Inuyasha arching his chest with a groan.

"I'll make this a fun game, okay?" Sesshomaru comforted, Inuyasha nodding as he raised his arms over his head, grabbing the edge of the desk.

Sesshomaru pulled his finger out before putting it back, a second one next to it.

"Seshy, deeper," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru smirking as he thrusted them deep, twisting before curling them. Inuyasha moaned, digging his nails into the desk as he pushed down against his fingers.

"Sh," Sesshomaru hushed as he pulled his fingers out, picking up the thong before standing.

"Do you want to put these in you're mouth so you won't be so loud?" Sesshomaru asked him, Inuyasha looking to them uncertainly.

"Do you want me to?" he asked quietly, Sesshomaru nodding with a smile. Inuyasha reached for it but Sesshomaru pulled it from his reach.

"I'll do it alright?" he persuaded, Inuyasha nodding with a relieved smile. Sesshomaru smirked, leaning down and kissing him. Inuyasha relaxed into it more easily, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sesshomaru pulled away, licking his bottom lip before gently stuffing the thong into his mouth, Inuyasha patiently waiting as he relaxed his jaw when it proved to big for his small mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked when it was all in his mouth, Inuyasha nibbling on it, not seeming too out of place.

"Lay back down," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha nodding as he laid back down. Sesshomaru grabbed himself, guiding himself to the small entrance Inuyasha provided. Inuyasha jolted when he pressed against him, tensing up.

"Push out," Sesshomaru ordered softly, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he did as he was told. Sesshomaru managed to push past his tight ring of muscles, the thick head swallowed by his eager body. Inuyasha was tense on the desk as his groan of pain was muffled by the thong. Sesshomaru fully sheathed himself fully into him, a light sheen of sweat clinging to body as he placed his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head, staring down at his pained face.

"Can you relax?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha opening his watery eyes as he glanced up to him. He nodded with a sniffle, closing his eyes. Sesshomaru was impressed when he felt his insides unclamp around him enough so that he could move, kissing his forehead in appreciation. Inuyasha's pain seemed then to have dissipated, his eyes wide with happiness that he could please him. Sesshomaru lifted himself up, pulling slowly out of him before thrusting back in just as slow, Inuyasha gasping behind the thong, closing his eyes as he released the desk and put his hands to Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru created a slow pace, getting Inuyasha used to having something inside him. Inuyasha gurgled and moaned each time they reconnected, his cheeks a deep red as his erection twitched. Sesshomaru stood up straight, putting one hand to Inuyasha's hip as the other he stroked his erection with, Inuyasha writhing as he moaned.

Sesshomaru began to move faster inside him, Inuyasha sliding up on the desk with each thrust, covering his eyes with his arm. When Inuyasha came he cried out loudly, Sesshomaru feeling a little panicked that their parents might have heard. He thrusted harder, biting his lip after the third thrust, shivering as he released into him, Inuyasha scrunching up his nose at the feeling. Sesshomaru pulled out, pulling up his boxers and pants as he took the thong out of his mouth.

"Get your clothes from under the desk and dress quickly," he ordered, Inuyasha nodded tiredly as he sat up with a wince, sliding off the desk. He took off his cum stained shirt, folding it inside out before he wiped off the cum on his neck. He slid the skirt down his thighs, Sesshomaru watching lustfully, swallowing as he bent over, exposing his anus that dripped with his cum. His groin stirred at the sight, having to adjust his pants. Inuyasha got dressed quickly in his boxers and knee length red shorts, pulling on his white shirt, handing the other outfit to Sesshomaru who stuffed it into his backpack he had by the desk.

He could hear his father's heavy footsteps come down the hall, swallowing as he walked back to Inuyasha.

"This is our little secret, alright?" he whispered, Inuyasha smiling tiredly with a nod.

"Okay Seshy," he promised as they linked their pinkie fingers, Sesshomaru standing just as his father opened the door. Nothing was expected as Inuyasha ran to him, claiming they had been waiting for him to come home, his facade so well played Sesshomaru wondered if what had transpired between them had actually happened. The salty light scent of his cum though from the clothing in his bag told him it had though, Sesshomaru taking a deep breath as he leaned against the desk as Inuyasha told their father all the things he learned in school, his eyes clueless as to what he would soon learn had happened. Until then he guessed.

Author's note: Had this one for a while but I didn't want to post it till I finished "What I loved" so yep. Yay on Second Story being finished!


	2. Chapter 2: Again

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note:** **I had thought of making a follow up story but then I was like, yeah I'm too lazy. So instead I'm just going to join it with this story! By the way I'm also in a relationship and very busy with school so my posts will probably come turtle slow. But we all will still be happy won't we?!**

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

His fingers drummed against the car door as he stared out the window, his golden eyes lowered lazily.

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

Inuyasha looked to his brother when the car stopped, his lips pulled down into a frown when the radio was turned off.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked, noticing their red sports car was parked in the middle of nowhere.

Sesshomaru smirked, his hand sliding up his younger brother's lean thigh.

Inuyasha frowned but didn't try to remove his hand, taking in a sharp breath when he rubbed his hand against his groin. The leather of the seats creaked when Sesshomaru leaned over and captured his lips, Inuyasha's cheeks turning a light red.

He unbuckled and leaned towards Sesshomaru, pulling away from the kiss before rising up and resting himself in his lap, careful of the horn not far behind him.

He took in a breath when they kissed, Sesshomaru's hands slipping up his shirt, his thumbs running over his protruding hip bones.

Inuyasha grinded against him lightly, shamelessly humping him as his groin hardened. He pulled away from the kiss when Sesshomaru bit his lip, glaring down at him in rising anger.

"Don't mark me," he growled, Sesshomaru smirking as he slapped his ass, Inuyasha rising up slightly from the harsh contact.

"I can mark you anywhere I want. We can always blame that bitch Kikyo," Sesshomaru said idely, not really caring of his brother's dislike of being marked. He was going to fuck him and mark him as much as he wanted.

"She's not a bitch," Inuyasha snapped even though his grinding never stopped, Sesshomaru rolling his eyes as he pressed him more against his body, his hard cock hot through his jeans, Inuyasha hissing.

"She is, and as long as I am fucking you," he unlike Inuyasha did not care to buckle up and let the seat fall back, holding Inuyasha's hips close to his as he grinded up against him, hearing his whimper he tried to cover.

"You are my willing bitch," he husked with a voice layered heavily with lust, Inuyasha moaning as he put his hands to the roof and grinded harder against him, his eyes closed in pleasure as he whimpered.

"I'm not a bitch," Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru bit off he claws on his left hand for what was to come soon, letting go of the roof and placing his hands on Sesshomaru's chest, his inner thighs burning slightly from the friction of his tight jeans rubbing against his skin as he tried to press closer as his orgasm grew closer.

"Oh no," Sesshomaru chuckled as he grabbed his hips and held him in place, Inuyasha panting as he looked down to him, biting back a whimper.

He was five seconds from cumming and the sudden stop of friction was making his body scream.

He shook slightly as he stripped off his shirt, his body feeling too hot as he leaned down and ran his tongue over Sesshomaru's bottom lip before pecking his lips, Sesshomaru's mouth opening just slightly, Sesshomaru's hips moving just slightly when his tongue slipped into his mouth.

Inuyasha shivered when his fingers released his thighs and slid up his back, his tongue battling his for dominance, Inuyasha gasping and losing their fight when Sesshomaru pulled his hair.

He felt on the verge of exploding as he once again began to grind against him, his cock twitching in his constricting jeans, reaching down and unbuttoning them, Sesshomaru's fingers sliding down his back and into his jeans, his finger running over his twitching hole.

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, rising up so his ass was in the air, pushing down his jeans, pulling away from the kiss and wincing when Sesshomaru slipped a finger into him, the friction burning.

"Ah…" Inuyasha moaned lightly from the pain, putting his hands against Sesshomaru's chest.

"You're not taking me dry," Inuyasha growled even though he had began to rock against the finger, a high pitched gasp escaping his lips when his finger swiped against his walls, sending somewhat pleasant shivers throughout his body.

"If I do you would get blood on my car," Sesshomaru grunted, slipping his finger all the way in, Inuyasha pulling away slightly with a pained gasp.

"I may like your tight, clinging ass when I fuck you dry, but not in my goddamned car," he proclaimed in a low growl, Inuyasha bowing his head as he arched his back, his silverish white hair he had put into a high ponytail falling over Sesshomaru's chest, the barely there touches against his shirt causing his nipples to stand erect.

He pulled his finger free and pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket, unscrewing it and spreading it on his fingers, drenching them thoroughly.

Inuyasha relaxed when a lube finger slid into him, nibbling on his own bottom lip from the pleasure that made the hairs all over his body rise.

He rocked against it, small moans and whimpers falling from his lips as it sunk deep only to come all the way out, Inuyasha squeezing around it so it would stay and his pleasure would be prolonged.

Sesshomaru slipped in another finger and scissored them, pushing against his tight, contracting walls and stretching them, Inuyasha releasing a high pitched whimper, his head shooting up as he blushed, gritting his teeth.

Did he really just make that sound?

He whimpered again just as high when his prostate was pushed against, an unearthly shiver running through his body as his stained cheeks grew darker.

"Someone likes it," Sesshomaru pointed out with a sadistic smirk, twisting his fingers and assaulting Inuyasha's sensitive insides, his teeth sinking into his lip, the whimper muffled.

Sesshomaru frowned and pushed in another finger, Inuyasha releasing a small yelp as he thrusted his fingers hard and fast in and out of him, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat as he rocked against those fingers as best as he could, his eyelids fluttering.

Sesshomaru pushed in one more finger forcefully, hearing Inuyasha's pained whimper, his body trying quickly to adjust.

He pulled his fingers free and unbuttoned his pants, Inuyasha panting above him as he sat back onto his thighs, licking his lips when Sesshomaru took out his erect cock, meeting his eyes that were narrowed dangerously with lust, Inuyasha knowing a limp was going to be the least of his worries after this. He was eager though, not thinking twice when he told him to suck, his head lowering slowly.

His tongue poked out between his lips, lapping swiftly against the round head before he grabbed it and pulled it away from his stomach, taking the head into his mouth.

He sucked hard and ran his teeth lightly against it, tearing a hiss from his big brother, his lips sliding up into a smirk.

He took another inch into his mouth, holding his cock firmly as he lowered his head and rose back up, sliding his tongue against the enlarged vein on his cock, moaning softly when Sesshomaru slipped a hand into his hair, taking out the band and fisting his hand in his smooth hair, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he lowered his head farther, his nose pressing against the thin white curls against his above his sock, swallowing around the cock in his throat.

Sesshomaru hissed and pulled him up, his cock falling from his mouth with a pop, Inuyasha licking his slightly swollen lips with drowsy lustful eyes.

"Ride me," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip as he scooted higher, grabbing his cock and placing it beneath his twitching anus, taking in a deep breath as he lowered himself down.

His face screwed up in a wince as he slid down, his eyes closing and his head falling back when his ass touched Sesshomaru's hips, both of them releasing sighs as they finally came together.

Sesshomaru reached up and pinched Inuyasha's nipples, pressing his fingers against them, forcing the erect buds down. Inuyasha gasped, rising up till only the head remained in him, sliding back down after a few seconds, sheathing his cock once again.

A shiver ran throughout his entire body, a low rasping moan escaping his lips.

The windows were fogged, concealing them from view as Inuyasha rose again and descended faster, riding his big brother exactly how he liked it.

He balls slapped against his when he descended back down and the wet sounds of the lube were loud but Inuyasha could barely even recognize them as his body once again began to heat up to near boiling, his cock twitching and his anus clenching as his climax grew nearer.

He slammed down against Sesshomaru as he rose and fell quickly, high pitched whimpers of lust escaping his lips as he placed his hands on the roof, his head falling back as pleasure speared his spine as the position led to the constant contact of cock against prostate, his stomach muscles jumping as Sesshomaru's cock fell from his body when he rose to high.

He yelped when Sesshomaru dug his claws that had grown back into his sides, quick to reposition himself and lower himself back down, both their bodies hot and in a burning need for release.

"Keep it in," Sesshomaru growled as he began to pull him up and push him down quicker, Inuyasha nodding with a whimpering moan as he clenched tighter around him.

Sesshomaru grunted, his head falling back as his cock twitched in his on coming release, grabbing Inuyasha's cock and stroking him, blood seeping from the wounds he created.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he stilled against him, his head falling back as he came, a shiver running all throughout his body as his cum squirted from his cock onto his neck and chest and onto Sesshomaru's shirt, his name falling from his lips in a near silent whisper.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and groaned at the saying of his name, his vision flashing white as he came into Inuyasha's convulsing body with a low growling moan, both of them staying still as they panted, coming down from their respectful highs.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down to Sesshomaru, moving his hips and wincing at the feeling of his cum inside him.

"I need a bath," he grumbled as he lifted off Sesshomaru's soft cock, cum falling down his thighs when he didn't care enough to hold it in.

"Don't get it on my seats," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha smirking as he reached behind himself and pushed a finger in, Sesshomaru's eyes darting towards the action.

"Do you expect me to keep it all inside?" Inuyasha whispered into his ear, moaning softly when he pushed his finger deeper.

Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Yes," he said but his reaction had not gone unnoticed by Inuyasha who grinned in triumph.

He pulled up his jeans and Sesshomaru fixed himself, swiping away the cum on his shirt and getting a few napkins for Inuyasha to clean himself with.

They rode back home and entered to an empty house, their parents gone for the time being.

Sesshomaru went to his room like nothing had happened and Inuyasha limped to the bathroom, turning on the water, quick to strip and shove his dirtied clothing into a bag, slipping into the water.

He turned it off when it reached his neck, sighing as all of the pain's of his recent activities slipping away.

He closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru wanted him in his room in five minutes.

**Author's note: The song used in this chapter is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, which also provided the inspiration for this chapter. I wrote nonstop for two hours so review, or I'll dress Inuyasha in a tutu!**

**-Pikajow**


	3. Chapter 3: Seventh Grade

Chapter 3

Inuyasha growled as he pulled on his shoe, stumbling down the hall as he hurried to the kitchen. Today was his first day in the seventh grade and though it didn't start for another hour, his mom and dad weren't here to drop him off so he was going to have to walk. Sesshomaru was sleeping and Inuyasha didn't want to wake him up, even though he had a red sports car that would get him there in ten minutes.

He stumbled into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Sesshomaru in all his clothed glory sitting on a stool in front of the counter, his golden eyes turning to him.

"What are you doing up this early?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the cabinet and got a cup of noodles since it was cold outside.

"I'm driving you to school," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha jumping and turning around only to come face to face with him.

He gasped when he kissed him, his body heating up and his cheeks becoming a light red.

The cup of noodles slipped from his hand, the loud sound of it hitting the ground snapping him out of the spell Sesshomaru was slowly putting on him.

He pulled away and shook his head, not wanting to walk around in his new school holding cum in his ass.

"I'll walk," he panted, Sesshomaru's eyes darting from his lips to his eyes, narrowing dangerously.

"Shut up," he ordered before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, Inuyasha yelling out protests as he was carried to his room.

"Stupid Sesshomaru put me down!" he yelled, yelping when he was thrown down onto a bed, gasping when Sesshomaru slid his hand into his pants and stroked him, Inuyasha putting his hands to his chest.

"No no no n-ah ah...," Inuyasha's protests gave way moans as thought gave way to pleasure.

"Sesshomaru…"

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in his first period, the bell ringing. A bunch of people swarmed in, Inuyasha watching them lazily, hoping he would see somebody he knew. When he saw Miroku he waved at him, Miroku smiling and walking over to him, sitting in the seat next to him, a girl who was planning on sitting there frowning and rolling her eyes, sitting next to Miroku, Inuyasha noticing her small glances to him.

He winced.

"How you doing Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha shrugging and crossing his arms over his chest, his hair put into a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in his way.

He and Miroku had been friends since third grade, and though his mother always thought he was a little weird Inuyasha just new he was a pervert, though a still very loyal and awesome friend. He acted like a wise old man sometimes which irritated the crap out of him but he had gotten used to it somewhat over the years.

"Class listen up!" Their teacher yelled, the loud chatter dying away, his black beady eyes staring them all down, Inuyasha rolling his eyes when his oversized belly jiggled when he walked, making him seem a lot less intimidating.

"Today I will go over the rules of this class and introduce ourselves! Tomorrow we will go over simple Algebra!" It went on like that for the entire class period, him yelling at the top of his lungs like he feared if he talked normal he would be whispering.

Miroku's look of interest had gone away five minutes ago and Inuyasha was on the verge of throwing a desk at the guy.

He was glad when the period ended, Inuyasha quick to leave the class. He and Miroku had the same classes besides fourth and sixth period, Inuyasha sighing. Lunch was after third period so after that they would have to split.

He didn't know much people here but a lot of girls were getting pretty friendly with him, one going as far as touching his hair as he walked by.

It was rather creepy since he was not used to such blunt acts of girls liking him, and Miroku was just fine getting them to get away from him.

By the time third period rolled by Miroku's cheeks were as red as beets and Inuyasha was feeling a tad sour and annoyed.

He sat down in his seat and looked out the window, a frown on his lips. He looked away though when he heard someone clear their throat, seeing a girl with a smile on her face, her brown eyes dull, her makeup making them pop out, her skirt pulled up high, exposing her fine smooth thighs, her boobs seeming too big in her small shirt, her straight black hair pulled into a braid that was pulled over her shoulder.

"Are you the infamous Inuyasha?" she asked, Inuyasha nodding, his frown not leaving even though his eyes were having a hard time straying from her boobs that were close to his face, her smile widening.

"I'm Kikyo, I'm an eighth grader here but I couldn't help but notice you," she said in a seductive voice, Inuyasha gulping, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"I was just wondering, are you doing anything after school friday?" she asked, Inuyasha shaking his head, Kikyo grinning, flashing her pearly white, perfect teeth, leaning in just slightly, her soft breasts brushing against his arm.

"Good," she whispered, Inuyasha's frown long gone.

"I wanted to go to a party but I have no one to go with," she said with a pout, Inuyasha nodding, Miroku waving a hand at him to freaken speak.

"Yeah, really?" he asked, Miroku throwing a thumbs up.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" she asked, Inuyasha nodding.

"Yeah sure," he said when Miroku waved at him to speak again, Kikyo smiling and leaning in, her skirt going unbearably high, Miroku holding his nose as it began to bleed as she kissed his cheek.

"It's a date then," she whispered in his ear, Inuyasha gulping.

She turned and walked away, sitting across the classroom, Miroku choking on his own blood as Inuyasha blinked, snapping out of the trance she had put him in.

What the hell just happened?

Inuyasha walked into his house and stopped when he saw Sesshomaru in the living room, sighing as he walked past him in complete ignorance. His back hurt from all the books he was forced to carry and his feet hurt from the school uniform shoes and he just wanted to fall onto his bed and sleep.

Sesshomaru watched him walk by, a frown on his lips.

He didn't like being ignored.

Inuyasha dropped his backpack onto the floor next to his dresser, sighing as he fell onto his bed, his head throbbing.

"Long day?" he heard Sesshomaru ask, turning his head and seeing him standing in his doorway, Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders.

"My teachers are annoying," he mumbled, Sesshomaru smirking as he walked into his room, sitting on the side of his bed.

Inuyasha turned onto his back, his eyes meeting his brothers.

They just stared at eachother for a moment, Inuyasha looking to his open door before back to Sesshomaru.

"Are they here?" he asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head.

"Their coming back tomorrow," he informed, Inuyasha grunting, putting his hands under his head.

Sesshomaru smirked.

He sat up on his bed, Inuyasha raising his knees so he would be able to slip between his thighs, staring lazily up at him.

Their lips connected, the kiss slow and chaste, Inuyasha pulling aways slightly, running his tongue over Sesshomaru's bottom lip, looking into his eyes as his tongue slipped into his mouth when he opened it.

His eyes slipped closed as the kiss became more hungry and needy, Inuyasha rising up slightly, all thoughts of Kikyo slipping from his mind as his arms slipped around his brother's neck.

Sesshomaru grinded against him, tearing a gasp from Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, gasping when he grinded against him again, biting his lip as a whimper built in his throat.

"Don't ruin my uniform," he growled as Sesshomaru trailed kisses down his neck, Sesshomaru rising up, looking down at him with a frown.

"I don't have a thousand of these you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped, gasping when he grinded against him again.

"Strip then," Sesshomaru said, rising up.

Inuyasha clung to him, not wanting his source of pleasure to be taken away.

"Be a good bitch and strip," Sesshomaru ordered, unwrapping his arms from around his neck and standing up from the bed.

Inuyasha sighed, his earlier exhaustion returning.

He didn't want to.

He reached down and lifted his hips, pushing down his pants, thanking god he went commando as he pushed them down to his calves, kicking them off. He sat up and stripped off the two shirts he wore, lying back down and looking to Sesshomaru, running a hand up his thigh in a silent invitation.

Sesshomaru smirked and stripped himself, something he didn't do very often.

Inuyasha felt a tad like it was a reward as his body touched his, shivering as his cock rubbed against his, his body warm against his as he slipped between his thighs, resting on his elbows.

They kissed slowly, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his neck, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip into his mouth, taking in a sharp breath as he grinded against him.

He groaned when he grinded against him again, his own hips lifting in a slow roll, the friction of skin against skin burning but pleasurable.

Inuyasha pulled away with a whimper as his orgasm built, Sesshomaru kissing his neck before trailing his tongue up to his hairline, his saliva cooling quickly, leaving Inuyasha in a state of quivering pleasure, his eyes lidded drowsily as he took in small gasping breaths, his cock twitching and his balls tightening as his orgasm grew close.

He whimpered with an arch of his chest when Sesshomaru nipped the skin of his neck, his cheeks heating as he slapped his head.

"Don't mark me!" he gasped, his claws digging into his back and his toes curling as Sesshomaru grinded against him roughly, his mouth falling open as he gasped his name.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru husked into his ear before pulling away, Inuyasha panting as he looked up at him, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

Inuyasha felt hot and heavy as his orgasm lingered but was not achieved, running a hand down his chest as he whimpered for his brother to return.

"Such a needy bitch," Sesshomaru mumbled before reaching over to his pants and getting his lube, Inuyasha rising up into a sitting position, his eyes lowered drowsily as Sesshomaru leaned towards him and kissed him again, urging him to lay back down, pulling away to bite off his claws.

Inuyasha stopped breathing for a second when he felt a lubed finger slip into him, his body shaking as it slid deeper, raising his hips slightly as he released his breath in a pleasured sigh.

He gasped when he felt the cold of his brothers hand against his ass as the finger was pushed in all the way, arching with a moan when he inserted another finger and stretched him, a whimper escaping his throat.

He bit his lip as another finger was pushed in, recoiling slightly from the slight pain that radiated in his muscles that constricted and pushed against the invading digits, gasping as he raised his hips, causing the fingers to sink deeper.

He shook with a whimper, almost feeling on the verge of begging him to stretch him farther, his toes curling as the fingers moved in and out of him, grabbing the pillow beneath his head as he pushed down on the fingers, turning his head into his arm as he whimpered, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

He grit his teeth when another finger touched his twitching hole, arching his chest and biting back a yelp as it was pushed in unbearable slow, panting as he tore his pillow as he gasped, pushing down against them only to release a pained whimper.

When the fingers were taken out he opened his eyes to stare at his brother, his eyes heavy with lust.

"Spread your legs wider," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha doing so, gasping when Sesshomaru grabbed his ankles and pushed up his legs till they were near flush to his chest, spreading them so he would be exposed fully.

He blushed a deep red, not moving his leg when Sesshomaru released his ankle to reach for his cock to guide himself, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath as the hot, fat head of his cock pushed against his twitching hole.

The intrusion burned, pleasure layered beneath it as he pushed in slowly, his own breath held as he sank deeper and deeper into him, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he grit his teeth.

They both released their breaths in relieved sighs as they finally touched together, Sesshomaru's balls hot and heavy against his ass as Inuyasha opened his eyes, panting as sweat slid down his temple, his eyes holding that affection and trust he had harbored as a child.

Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, his cock throbbing.

He pulled out till only the head remained, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's before he sank back in with a quick surge, resting his hands on other side of Inuyasha's head as a sweet whimper fell from his lips.

He pulled back out and surged back in just as hard, Inuyasha biting his lip to hold back his whimper, his eyes closing as he shook.

Sesshomaru leaned down and took his lips in a not so innocent kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth, his thrusts hard, the bed creaking softly in protest.

"Harder," Inuyasha whispered when he pulled away, Sesshomaru smirking as he rose up, grabbing Inuyasha's thighs and spreading them wider, grinding against him, a high pitched whimper escaping his throat as he pressed against his prostate.

He didn't let him get embarrassed by the sudden sound of his own enjoyment of pleasure, beginning a fast and hard pace that left him breathless, his mouth falling open though no sound escaped.

The bed creaked and the wet sounds of the lube and the heavy smacking of his balls against his ass he could barely hear, consumed in the moment as his head fell back, his orgasm building quickly, his stomach muscles jumping as he sank deep and stayed, panting as he bowed his head, Inuyasha panting along with him as he opened his eyes, staring up at him drowsily.

"Sesshomaru?" he called hoarsely, gasping when he dug his claws into his thighs, his eyes glossed over as he looked down at him, Inuyasha's eyes asking him what was wrong.

Sesshomaru frowned, growling lowly as he pulled out and thrusted back in hard, Inuyasha whimpering loudly as he began to writhe and squirm, the sudden jolt of pleasure up his spine shocking him, his cock leaking precom onto his stomach, the small puddle that had nestled there spilling over and sliding down his side.

Inuyasha gasped as sesshomaru began to thrust into him with renewed vigour, his insides tender but still hypersensitive to his touch, his chest arching when he released one of his thighs and grabbed his cock, stroking him as his thrusts never faltered.

Inuyasha stilled, his body tensing as he gripped the pillow till his claws tore the fine material, his hips rising as he came, the position letting his prostate be touched spot on, his vision flashing white and his breath stopping in his throat as his cock jumped and hot jets of cum spilled onto his chest and neck, his vision momentarily turning black.

Sesshomaru groaned as his walls constricted around him and milked him of his orgasm, panting as he stilled inside him, his head falling back, his body shivering as sweat slid down his skin, his body feeling content and heavy.

He looked down to Inuyasha and snorted when he realized he had fell unconscious, rolling his eyes as he pulled out, letting him rest for now as he got an extra sheet and threw it over him so he wouldn't get sick, walking to the bathroom.

They would continue when he woke up.

**Author's note: This is what you guys get. Wala. I need a coffee.**

**-Grumpy Pikajow**


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemma

Chapter 4

**Author's note: I have been grumpy a lot lately. I want cheese cake. **

The constant streaking of lead pencil against paper was ticking him off, his eyebrow twitching as he tried to concentrate on the surprise quiz the class was given.

"Your bosses will throw stuff like this at you!" their teacher yelled, distracting most of the class and not helping at all.

"Their going to test you and treat you like shit! But as proud Japanese we will prepare for that! We will-" he went on and on, Inuyasha looking down to his quiz he was not even close to finishing. The algebra was easy but with the constant distractions he couldn't concentrate.

He glanced to Miroku who had his paper turned over with the pencil on top of the sheet, already done and sitting up, though his eyes were closed.

He was asleep?

Inuyasha sighed and tried to concentrate, trying to think of something else as he wrote down the equation to a question.

The pencil stopped when an image of Sesshomaru popped into his head.

He shook his head, his cheeks heating up as the image became a not so innocent scenario that began to play in his head.

He finished the last question and took a deep breath, looking to the clock.

The period would end in two minutes. He finished just in time.

He sighed and looked down, seeing Kikyo looking at him.

His cheeks heated up fiercely as he looked away, all thoughts of Sesshomaru erased from his mind. He held back a shiver when he remembered how her breasts felt against his arm, lying his head down on his desk, his pony tail falling over his shoulder.

He wanted to feel her breasts without the shirt on.

He wanted to face palm himself for thinking like that, shifting in his seat when his groin stirred as he thought of how they would fit and feel in his hands, thinking of how her skin would taste and what noises she would make for him.

He sat up quickly, on the verge of slapping himself for thinking that way, trying to bring the thought of Sesshomaru back into his mind, but when he looked back to her and saw her nipples pressing against the material of the shirt she wore as she stared lustfully at him, he couldn't find the will too.

He was glad when the bell rang, putting his pencil back in his bag as he stood, the teacher waiting for them to leave before he would collect the tests.

He walked quickly to the door, stopping when he felt a soft hand grab his arm, the school uniform material feeling way too thin.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, trying to control his blush when he saw Kikyo, trying to keep his eyes trained on hers and not her breasts.

"Are we still good for Friday?" she asked, Inuyasha nodded shyly.

"Yeah," he grumbled, Kikyo smiling and kissing his cheek.

"We are going to have a lot of fun," she whispered into his ear before walking away, Inuyasha staring after her with what Miroku would call puppy dog eyes.

"You are one lucky asshole," Miroku sighed as he walked up beside him, Inuyasha looking to him and smirking.

"I don't molest them, you do," he pointed out, Miroku chuckling sheepishly as they walked to their next class.

"They are so beautiful how could I not?" he asked, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"You could start by looking and not touching," Inuyasha replied, Miroku grinning.

"Like you do, mr. puppy dog?" he asked, Inuyasha's cheeks heating up, punching his arm.

"No I'm serious, she has you on a leash and you are going to start following her around like a lost pup like most of the guys here," he said in a more serious tone, Inuyasha sighing, rolling his eyes.

That was never going to happen.

The bell rang and they both cursed beneath their breaths, sprinting to their next class, making it a game to see who would get their first.

A red sports car he recognized all too well was parked in the parking lot, Inuyasha frowning as he walked up to his brother who leaned against the driver's door, a cigarette between his lips as he watched him advance lazily.

Girls were staring with wide eyes and taking pictures, pointing and giggling, guys glaring as they moved on, some staring with envious eyes though not lingering.

Inuyasha stopped in front of him and glared up at him.

"Why the hell are you here?" he growled, Sesshomaru taking the cigarette from between his lips and blowing the smoke into his face, smirking as he coughed and tried to disperse it.

"Mom ordered me to pick you up," he told him as he threw the cigarette to the ground.

"She doesn't want you walking home or from school anymore, she's afraid someone might kidnap you for ransom," he said, Inuyasha snorting.

"Really?" he asked, Sesshomaru's smirk pulling into a smile.

"No, she just wanted me to pick you up because she wants to go out for a family dinner," he said, Inuyasha rolling his eyes even though the thought made him a tad happy.

A family night was rare, especially since both his parents were lawyers that weren't able to be at home very often.

"Where we going?" Inuyasha asked as he went to the passenger side, ignoring the people looking at them as he opened the door.

"Sawada," he replied, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow as he got in, closing the door and buckling up, Sesshomaru not bothering too as he put the keys in the ignition.

"How was school?" he asked, Inuyasha knowing he didn't really care but glad he asked at all.

"It was pretty good, a girl asked me out," he said the last part a little more quietly, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow as he put the car in drive and pressed on the gas, speeding off.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes never leaving the road as he gave little thought to the speed limit that was twenty five, his meter at fifty.

"Y-yeah," Inuyasha stuttered out, Sesshomaru glancing to him, his gaze not lingering as he stopped at a stop sign.

"What did you say?" he asked, Inuyasha shrugging.

"I said yes," he replied, Sesshomaru grunting as he pressed down on the gas again.

"When is it?" he asked, Inuyasha looking out the window.

"It's set for Friday, I haven't signed up for any clubs so I don't really have to go on school on Saturday," he told him, Sesshomaru snorting.

"You're going Saturday to sign up," he told him, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

"I don't ha-"

"Mom is gonna get on your ass if you don't," Sesshomaru pointed out, Inuyasha sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm still going," he growled, Sesshomaru smirking and pulling on his pony tail as he stopped at a light.

"Never said you couldn't go," he said, Inuyasha slapping his hand away.

"Stop doing that stupid," he growled, feeling a tad glad he wasn't mad at him.

He was thinking he would get mad at him for going out with somebody because of the relationship they had, but since no one knew…

Inuyasha bit his lip, Sesshomaru looking to him when he noticed he became quiet.

"You're not mad… that I'm going out with her, right?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru frowning.

"This was bound to happen," Sesshomaru replied but said nothing more on it, Inuyasha frowning as he looked down to his hands in his lap.

The rest of the ride home was silent, Inuyasha quick to leave the car to escape the thick cloud that was suffocating him, running into the house, his nervousness giving way to happiness when he saw his parents.

His mother turned to him and smiled, wrapping her arms around him when he ran to her, his father smiling as he drank from the coffee he had in front of him.

"How long are you staying here?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away from his mother's warm hug, looking to his dad who rustled his hair, messing up his ponytail.

"We have to leave tomorrow morning for a court case, but we wanted to see you two," his father said, Inuyasha smiling big, looking to Sesshomaru who was standing by the entryway with a blank look on his face.

His smile faltered as his eyes bore into him, turning away.

"Go get ready, we can't go to Sawada with you looking like that," she chided, looking to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Can you brush his hair for me?" she asked, Sesshomaru nodding, following Inuyasha out of the kitchen.

"I was hoping they could stay longer," Inuyasha sighed as he stripped off his shirt as Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, taking down his pony tail, his hair falling over his back and framing his face.

"Hm," Sesshomaru grunted as he leaned against the door, watching Inuyasha strip and walk into his closet in look of more nicer looking clothing.

"Red or black?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking at him through the mirror on the closet door as he held up a red shirt and a black one, shrugging.

"Red," he replied, Inuyasha throwing it on, leaving his ass naked and in full view of his eyes, his groin stirring.

"Jeans or khakis?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru snorting.

"You don't look good in khakis, pick some dark jeans with no designs on the back," he replied, Inuyasha nodding and grabbing what he described, walking out the closet and throwing it on the bed, walking to his dresser for some underwear, in decency of their mother.

Sesshomaru locked the door and walked behind him, running a hand over his ass, pulling him against him, Inuyasha looking over his shoulder to him.

"We can't," he whispered, Sesshomaru grunting as he moved his hair from his neck and licked his skin, pressing his ass closer to his aching groin, Inuyasha shivering at the heat he felt.

"I'll be quick," he whispered before unbuttoning his pants, not feeling he could wait till tonight as he took out his cock, Inuyasha gasping as he pressed the head against his anus, rubbing it against him but not pushing in.

"You can't take me dry," he hissed, Sesshomaru nipping his neck but careful not to mark him before sighing, turning him around.

"Then suck it," he replied, Inuyasha sighing as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he growled, getting to his knees and taking hold of his cock, stroking it a few times before taking the head into his mouth, Sesshomaru sighing as he let his head fall back when he took more into his hot, wet mouth, fisting a hand into his hair.

He moved his head back and forth three quick times before making him take it slow, hearing his soft gagging when he pushed him too far, pulling him back and looking down.

The head of his cock was just starting to show from between his lips, stretching his talented mouth wide, his eyes misted with tears as he looked up to him, the sight enough to bring him over the edge.

He pushed him down so the head was fully engulfed, holding back his groan as he came into his mouth, petting his head as he drank his cum greedily, making sure none would spill.

Sesshomaru panted as he let him go, Inuyasha standing up and wiping his eyes, punching his arm.

"Don't push me so far," he grumbled hoarsely as he pulled on his underwear then his jeans, slipping on some socks and combat boots, sitting at his desk as he waited for Sesshomaru to fix himself then brush his hair.

Sesshomaru still felt tense even though he had came as he put himself back in his jeans and got the brush from the dresser, sighing as he picked up Inuyasha's hair and held it a few inches from the ends, raising it before running the brush through.

He worked like that in silence, the brush running into a few knots but quick to smooth it out, Inuyasha's usually wavy and knotted hair straightening out, though still far from being as straight as his.

He put the brush on the desk when he finished, taking his hair and pulling it into a half pony tail, his hands gentle as he pinned it up with a red rubber band Inuyasha handed to him, taking a step back when he finished.

Inuyasha pulled his hair over his shoulder, running his fingers through it.

"I look like a girl," he muttered before standing, Sesshomaru smirking.

He looked beautiful.

The entire time they ate Inuyasha talked nonstop, filling in all of the things he had experienced in his first few days of seventh grade, their parents smiling and laughing as he told them a bunch of stories about all the girls that like him.

Sesshomaru was quiet, not mentioning anything about his work as an instructor at his uncles dojo, silent as he thought over the new dilemma.

He wasn't surprised Inuyasha got a girlfriend, he knew he wasn't obligated to him and it would have happened sooner or later, but it didn't sit too well with him.

He knew kids these days were experimentive, but he was silently hoping Inuyasha wouldn't have sex with her anytime soon.

He didn't want her touching him.

It was pretty plain and simple once he thought of it that way, but when he looked to Inuyasha, and saw the lightest stain of lipstick against his cheek, he wanted to lick from head to toe then fuck him till he couldn't walk to prove all he was his.

But that wasn't how the world worked.

Inuyasha wasn't his, in fact their relationship was taboo and a tad sick, but once he made up his mind that day, it has become harder and harder to think that way.

How Inuyasha accepted it so easily baffled him, seeing as how he believed schools taught kids about what was bad and what was good.

Or was it too taboo for them to talk about?

"Sesshomaru," his father called, Sesshomaru looking up from his food to him.

"How is your job? I hope it keeps you very busy," his father chided, Inuyasha looking to him with a wide grin.

Sesshomaru sat back, putting down his fork.

"Totosai has talked to a multi-billionaire manager of a dojo in Tokyo and we have arranged an interview for me to work as one of his instructors," he replied, his father grinning proudly as his mother clapped her hands, Inuyasha taking the chance to take her bread stick.

"That's my boy!" his father bellowed, clapping a hand on his shoulder, Sesshomaru's lips pulling up into a smile .

"Our son will soon be the manager and give me wonderful grandchildren when he marries," his father said proudly, his smile faltering.

Marriage? Kids?

"We have found a pretty girl to be your fiance Sesshy," his mother told him, taking her bread stick from Inuyasha and laughing when he pouted.

"And what if I don't like her?" he asked, his parents going silent.

His mother tried to brighten the mood as his father frowned, clapping her hands together.

"We can always find a better one Sesshy! There are many out the-"

"And what if I don't want any of those?" he asked with a sharp tone, his father putting down his fork and leveling him with a hard stare.

"You know it is tradition for the first born to marry who the parents pick as his bride, Sesshomaru. We need a male with a heavy seed to carry on our bloodline, and a woman who can bare many children," his father explained for the thousandth time in his life, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes but not continuing the argument, holding his tongue.

He looked to Inuyasha who was looking from their father to him with wide eyes, Sesshomaru looking away and to his food that no longer looked appetizing.

Reality was coming fast to his door, and though he would never admit it, he was afraid of opening it.

They returned home late that night, Inuyasha going straight to bed as Sesshomaru went into the kitchen, sitting on a stool in the kitchen, placing his head in his hands.

he didn't want to marry a random woman he would never get to actually learn about, let alone love.

His father had gotten lucky with their mother but what about him?

He ran his hands down his face and sighed, nodding to his parents as they left with their packed suitcases, quiet so they wouldn't wake Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru waited ten minutes after they left before he went to Inuyasha's room, opening the door and walking to his bed, sitting down on the edge.

Inuyasha turned to him, his eyes looking to him, nervousness brewing in his gold depths.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" he whispered, Sesshomaru smirking before running a hand through his hair he had put down, feeling a knot in Inuyasha's thick hair.

"I'm sure," he replied, Inuyasha smiling softly as he rose up, straddling his thighs and pressing his head against his chest.

"Good," he whispered drowsily, Sesshomaru hooking a finger under his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

Inuyasha's eyes were deep, like they were endless pools of gold that would consume anyone who stared too long, Sesshomaru leaning down as he took his lips into a kiss.

He took his time with him this time, every touch gentle and rough when they needed to be, drawing out his pleasure so he could hear every sweet sound, marking his skin where only he could see, rising up when he laid naked beneath him, staring at his body and remembering every detail.

His muscles that were just starting to form, his body that was slim and femenish, his shoulders that still had yet to broaden, his skin that was lightly tanned.

It was all perfect to him, Sesshomaru entering him slowly, drawing small gasps from his throat.

He felt alive when he thrusted into him, his legs pulled over his shoulders, his toes curling and the heel of his feet digging into his back as he whimpered and moaned in pleasure, sweat sliding down his body as he grinded against him, leaning down and taking his lips into a kiss, feeling euphoric as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, thrusting into his shaking body and drawing a sweet whimper from his throat.

"Sess-Sesshomaru I-I can't," Inuyasha gasped, squirming in his gasp as he grabbed his pillow and arched his chest with a whimpering moan when he thrusted into him, his walls tightening around him and his cock twitching as his release grew near.

Sesshomaru panted as he grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, Inuyasha looking up to him as he stilled in his body, his eyes misted over with tears.

He leaned down and kissed him, his eyes closing tight as he pulled out and thrusted slowly into him, feeling him like he never had before.

He groaned when he clenched around him, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss with a cry, his cheeks a dark red as he came, staining Sesshomaru and himself with his cum, Sesshomaru panting as he rose up and took his legs off his shoulders, pressing them close to his chest and gripping his thighs, Inuyasha arching his chest when he began to thrust into him again, hypersensitive to his touch.

"Sesshomaru no," he gasped, reaching down and stroking his cock that was coming back to hardness, whimpering and squirming as he took what his brother gave.

When he finally came Inuyasha came along with him, both of their bodies snapping and falling into a world of bliss, their vision flashing white.

**Author's note: Sawada is a real place in Japan, a sushi restaurant if I remember correctly. I hope you like it but if you don't it something called don't read it. Yep, still grumpy.**

**-Grumpy Pikajow**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Chapter 5

Author's note: Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;

All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put Humpty together again.

Fear was normal. It was what people were forced to face everyday. But as Inuyasha looked through his closet with clothes askew on the floor and eyes wide with fright as he saw nothing he could wear to the party, on the verge of screaming and pulling out his hair.

He pulled a pair of dark jeans off a hanger only to throw them to the ground when the design on the back was too embarrassing to show in public, growling beneath his breath as he stomped over the piles of clothes on the floor, his strides long and hurried as he ventured to Sesshomaru's room.

"Sesshomaru!" he yelled as he swung the door open, his brother looking to him before sighing, turning onto his stomach on his bed.

Apparently he had been sleeping and Inuyasha had just woke him up.

He didn't give a shit.

He ran to his bed and jumped onto his back, straddling his thighs and bouncing up and down, shaking the bed and drawing an irritant growl from Sesshomaru.

"Help me find something to wear!" Inuyasha pleaded when it proved he wouldn't budge, Sesshomaru ignoring him as he pretended to be asleep.

"I'll have sex with Kikyo if you don't!" he yelled, yelping when he was flipped onto his back beneath a not so happy Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed as he glared down at him.

"Shut up," he growled, Inuyasha biting his tongue.

He probably shouldn't have said that.

"Why are you so eager to go to this thing anyway?" Sesshomaru grumbled before pressing his nose against Inuyasha's bare shoulder, flicking his tongue where his shoulder and neck joined together.

Inuyasha squirmed from the wet touch, gasping when Sesshomaru grinded against him, feeling the heat of his awakened cock.

"Sesshomaru not now! I have to get ready!" he gasped, Sesshomaru lifting his head and looking down to him with a frown, sighing before getting off of him, Inuyasha feeling cold without his weight over him.

"Wear something tight but casual," was all he told him as he left his room, Inuyasha getting up and running after him, feeling he had pissed him off.

"But I don't know what that is!"

Inuyasha felt a tad nervous as Sesshomaru rummaged through his closet, shifting his weight as he crossed his legs indian style on the bed.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" he asked just to make conversation, seeing Sesshomaru look at him through the mirror on the door.

"Sleep," he replied, Inuyasha frowning.

"What about your job?" he asked, Sesshomaru sighing as he walked out the closet with a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a red shirt with black tiger stripes on the right side.

"Just put this on," he ordered, Inuyasha sighing before standing, taking the shirt he handed to him and putting it on before sliding the sweats he wore down his legs, reaching for the jeans Sesshomaru had in his grip.

He frowned when he pulled them away from his reach.

"Sesshomaru," he growled, looking to him angrily.

"Promise me you will not participate in any sexual activities," he ordered, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"I promise you dumb idiot now hand me my pants!" he growled, snatching them from his grip when he lowered them far enough.

He pulled them on and was about to snap at Sesshomaru about what he could and couldn't do but was caught off guard when soft lips met his.

He leaned back slightly and Sesshomaru followed, his lips pulling away slowly.

Though it was really only a peck Inuyasha felt breathless, panting softly as Sesshomaru looked down at him with lustful eyes.

He swallowed thickly.

The ground shook from the blaring music, the wind blowing against his face warm with a subtle scent layered beneath it.

Inuyasha shivered, looking to Miroku who seemed like his dreams had come true, his eyes wide at all the noise and lights that decorated the two story house.

Inuyasha felt anything but excited.

He was nervous and thrummed with energy, wishing that finding Kikyo would be quick and easy so the flies in his stomach wouldn't eat him alive.

"Damn," Miroku said beneath his breath, looking to Inuyasha and grinning.

"This is going to be fun," he chuckled, Inuyasha almost dreading the steps that drew them nearer.

His eyes remained locked on the door as he passed by the many bodies around the house, brushing against people and ignoring their lustful stares or irritate glares, his heart beat loud in his chest.

When the door opened he stopped breathing.

Masses of people were crowded in the house, a few eyes turning to them but not lingering, lips locking and drinks drunk, music blaring and hands roaming.

Nervousness gave in to awe as he walked into the house, brushing past a couple whose tongues were deep in the other's throat, trying not to stare.

Is that how he and Sesshomaru looked when they kissed?

He looked around for Miroku but didn't see him, growling beneath his breath. So much for relying on friends.

He made his way to the kitchen, stopping to talk to a few girls and a drunken man who seemed very interested in what he had under his shirt, reaching the kitchen feeling thoroughly violated.

He sighed, the kitchen rather empty, the food seeming to have been taken out of the room as to not cause even more of a mess.

He jumped when the fridge was slammed closed, seeing a girl who resembled Kikyo who smiled at him.

"Had to sneak away too?" she asked, Inuyasha blushing before nodding.

"It's really crowded," he replied, the girl giggling, opening the fridge again.

She got a sprite and gave it to him, Inuyasha nodding to her before opening it, taking a large gulp.

It sizzled on his tongue and shocked his mouth, a shiver running through his body before he released a sigh.

"I never imagined my cousin would take an interest in you," the girl muttered, Inuyasha looking to her with a frown.

"Cousin?" he asked, the girl cursing beneath her breath.

"I'm sorry I'm Kagome, Kikyo's cousin," she clarified, Inuyasha nodding.

"Where is Kikyo anyway?" he asked, Kagome giving him a funny look.

"She went upstairs a second ago. She probably in the bathroom so I would just wait," she told him, Inuyasha feeling less nervous as they began to talk.

He learned she was starting her sophomore year in high school and didn't seem to be doing too well.

They talked for what seemed like hours, both becoming more in tune with the other, time flying by in Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha was in the middle of telling her a story when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning only to come face to face with Kikyo.

His cheeks burned when she smiled at him, Inuyasha not noticing the frown Kagome's lips pulled into.

"I see you met my cousin," Kikyo said, looking to Kagome, Inuyasha too nervous to see the deathly glare she sent her.

Kagome cringed and fell back, disappearing into the sea of bodies outside the kitchen entryway.

"Let's go dance," Kikyo chirped, Inuyasha about to agree only to be stopped when he saw Miroku.

He pointed at his wrist and Inuyasha frowned, looking to his watch.

It was pushing past midnight, Inuyasha frowning.

So time had flown by.

"I have to go," he said sheepishly, Kikyo pouting.

"Do you have too?" she asked, pressing against him, her breasts warm and tempting against his arm.

Even though his body screamed for him to stay he knew he had to go since he had to go to the club thing tomorrow, denying her as nicely as he could before following Miroku out the house.

Once the cold wind of the night touched his face sleep felt on the verge of taking him, his eyes drooping tiredly as he and Miroku walked home.

"Did you have fun?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha shrugging, thinking back to Kagome.

"I talked to Kikyo's cousin the entire time," he replied, Miroku looking at him funny.

"Just talked?" he asked, Inuyasha sending a glare at him.

"Yes," he growled, Miroku raising his hands in a defensive manner, chuckling sheepishly.

"I was just asking!" he said quickly, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

He had a small understanding of why his mother didn't like him all that much.

He pushed open the door to his bedroom with a heavy sigh, guessing Sesshomaru was already asleep at this time.

He fell onto his bed with a huff, staring up at his ceiling tiredly.

He closed his eyes when he couldn't even distinguish what he was seeing anymore, breathing deeply.

He had been so intent on talking to Kikyo and getting to know her a lot better, in more ways than one, but when he started talking to Kagome, he wasn't sure anymore.

She had so much to say and was very witty but caring, telling from how she talked about her little brother, Sota if he remembered correctly.

He seemed like a brave kid, but a tad whiny.

Inuyasha snorted and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He had to change.

He stripped slowly, the clothes falling to the floor with near silence.

He was about to put on a pair of sweats when his door was opened, his eyes shifting to it's frame only to see Sesshomaru, giving him a tired smile.

He pulled on his sweats and sat on his bed, looking back to Sesshomaru who just leaned against the door's frame, his eyes trained on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked to break the silence that was thickening heavily in the room, Sesshomaru looking to him.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" he asked, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Kikyo didn't come to talk to me till I was about to leave. I talked to her cousin the entire time though," he told him, knowing his brother was going to get mad if he misunderstood anything.

He stood up and walked over to his troubled brother, putting a hand to his chest.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, Sesshomaru frowning.

Inuyasha wanted to yell at him for ever doubting him but held his tongue, grabbing his arm and leading him to his bed, sitting down.

Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyes holding a deep jealousy.

Inuyasha bit his lip, not really knowing what to do to make him believe him.

"Do you want to check?" he asked, Sesshomaru shifting his weight but not answering.

Inuyasha wasn't shy as he stood and pushed down his sweats, sitting back down with his legs slightly spread, Sesshomaru looking to his semi erection, swallowing thickly.

"Go ahead and check," Inuyasha urged, Sesshomaru sighing.

"I trust you," he finally replied, Inuyasha smirking.

"But since you are ready…" he trailed off as he leaned down and kissed him, placing his hands on either side of his thighs.

Inuyasha kissed in a way to show that he was still his, moaning softly when Sesshomaru coaxed him down to the bed, raising his feet onto the bed and arching his chest slightly with a wanton moan.

He gasped when Sesshomaru pulled away, panting with arousal, his erection becoming a tad uncomfortable.

"You have school tomorrow," Sesshomaru husked against his lips, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"I don't care," he husked against his lips, gasping when he kissed him more fiercely, feeling euphoric as his hand slipped down his stomach.

Inuyasha gasped when they touched together, his body clenching around the cock inside his body, a throaty moan leaving his lips as Sesshomaru grinded against him, brushing over his prostate.

He clenched his fists in the sheets, his back sweaty against the blankets as he pulled out then sank back in unbearably slow.

His body felt hot as he stared up at Sesshomaru, his eyes swirling with emotion as he stilled inside him.

"Fuck me like I had fucked Kikyo," he husked out, feeling nervous but excited at the glare Sesshomaru sent him, a high pitched whimper leaving his throat when he grinded against him and pressed against his prostate.

"Don't ever mention that bitches name in my presence," he growled, pulling out till only the head remained before thrusting back into his willing body, Inuyasha gasping as his chest rose from the pleasure that shot up his spine, his eyes closing shut as he squirmed.

Sesshomaru showed him no mercy as he thrusted into his body, hanging tightly onto his ankles as he grew angry, taking it out on the squirming and moaning body beneath him.

He would never allow that bitch to touch him.

Inuyasha cried out when he pushed deep, his stomach muscles jumping as his thrusts quickened, reaching a hand and pinching his nipple, drool sliding down the side of his mouth as he let his head fall back, feeling light headed as the cock he craved so badly was shoved deep inside his body, a hoarse moan torn from his throat.

Sesshomaru growled as he stopped thrusting, Inuyasha groaning for him to continue, Sesshomaru panting as he pulled out, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

He was not even close to finished…

"Turn onto all fours," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha sighing but doing so, pressing his forehead to the covers, taking in a sharp breath when he felt Sesshomaru's hand touch his lower back.

He gasped and looked over his shoulder when instead of cock he felt a hot wet tongue, groaning when it delved deep, his legs tingling as his cock jumped.

His cheeks were a rosy red as the tongue ventured deeper, a shiver running through his body as he moaned.

The tongue was pulled away and Inuyasha whimpered shamelessly, pressing back for more, his body beginning to shake when he felt the heat of his brother's cock against his twitching hole, gripping the sheets with a yelp when he thrusted in harshly, his body rocking as he thrusted hard into him, his hand reaching beneath him and grabbing his hurting erection, Inuyasha shaking his head as he arched his back.

The thrusts into his body and the rhythmic stroking of his cock were too much, Inuyasha fisting the sheets till they tore, his mouth hung open in a silent scream as he came, hot wet jets of cum staining the sheets.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hips and pulled him back hard three times before stopping, his head falling back as he groaned, releasing into his willing body, his vision flashing white.


	6. Chapter 6: Embrace

Chapter 6

Author's note: When gravity  
Finally splits and crumbles  
And the earth  
Falls back into the stars,  
When all our desperate dreams  
Have sunk back down  
Into the muck,  
And our laughter and pain  
Fossilized  
In ice cold rock,  
The moment will come  
Deep within  
The unimagined twists and whirls  
Of space and time  
When we recrystalize,  
Unfettered by  
The crawling speed of light.

-Hope

Inuyasha woke up slowly. He could feel soft breathing against the back of his neck, a shiver running down his spine. The weight of an arm was thrown over his hips, fingers brushing over his belly as his chest rose and fell. He opened his eyes drowsily, looking over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Sesshomaru, laying back down with a sigh. Fuck the club thing. He felt too good in his embrace though, snuggling deeper into it. His eyes snapped open.

Oh shit.

A semi hard cock pressed against his back, his want to stay in the embrace dwindling as his own became prominent.

He rose up slightly and froze when Sesshomaru tightened his hand on him.

"What are you doing?" his brother's asked, his voice hoarse and groggy. Inuyasha turned onto his stomach, the blanket tangling his legs as he smiled at Sesshomaru.

"I have to go to the club thing remember?" he told him, Sesshomaru frowning, looking to the clock.

"What time does it start?" he asked, Inuyasha making a thoughtful face.

"Eight if I remember correctly," he told him, Sesshomaru groaning as he laid back down, throwing an arm over Inuyasha's lower back.

"It's 10 just go back to sleep," he grumbled, Inuyasha looking to the clock and sighing.

He had slept in by accident.

But now that he was awake he didn't want to sleep, running his fingers up his brother's muscular shoulder.

"I don't wana sleep," he whined, smirking when Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyes knowing.

"And since you're already halfway there," Inuyasha whispered, lust pouring into his eyes.

Inuyasha laughed when Sesshomaru got up and pinned him down to the bed, pressing his erection to his and attacking his neck with his lips, Inuyasha feeling to happy to tell him to stop, a small moan leaving his throat as he raised his knees and arched against him.

His breath hitched when he grinded against him, his stomach muscles jumping as he pressed closer, the wet tongue against his neck only adding to the pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around his neck, his claws digging into his back when he bit his neck, his hips rising and rolling against Sesshomaru's in a grinding dance, a sweet whimper leaving his throat.

He panted when Sesshomaru began to suck on the flesh he captured, his vision swirling as he gasped, his cock leaking precum as his orgasm grew near, faster than he expected.

"Sesshomaru," he gasped when he grinded hard against him, arching his chest with a whimper when his hips moved faster against his, his teeth releasing his flesh, a hot tongue lapping the bruising flesh.

The tight knot in his stomach snapped and he cried out as he came, hot jets of cum staining Sesshomaru's stomach and his own, some reaching his neck.

He panted as he just laid there, his eyes lidded drowsily as he stared up at Sesshomaru as he rose and straddled his hips.

"If cuming too soon is why you don't like being marked…" Inuyasha gasped when he leaned down and licked the mark he had left behind, his cock hardening slightly.

"I shall do it a lot more often," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha holding back a moan when he lightly bit his sensitive ear.

He gasped when Sesshomaru lifted his legs and put them on his shoulders, his eyes going wide as he pressed the tip of his cock to his twitching hole.

"No!" he gasped, a low groan escaping his throat as he slid in unbearably slow, his walls contracting around him, creating a friction that burned, the lightest of pleasure layered beneath it.

"You-you asshole!" Inuyasha growled when they finally touched together, his teeth clenched as he shook, his eyes closed tight as the barest of moisture dampened his eyelashes.

"It's been a long time since I have taken you like this," Sesshomaru said with a smirk, grinding against him and tearing a hoarse gasp from his throat.

"How does it feel to have all of me inside you so naturally?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha fisting the sheets with a groan when he pulled out and thrusted back in hard, his body thrumming with a pain his mind could only identify as an irresistible pleasure.

His thighs shook and his stomach muscles jumped when Sesshomaru ran a finger over his pelvic line, Inuyasha's body recoiling at the ticklish pleasure.

"Sesshy," he whimpered quietly, Sesshomaru smirking sadistically as his little brother's body shook with pleasure against him, pulling his cock out till only the head remained, his eyes narrowing.

He thrusted in hard, Inuyasha crying out as he tore the sheets.

He thrusted hard and fast into his willing body, Inuyasha releasing high pitched moans and whimpers. Inuyasha's walls clamped rhythmically around him, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat as he sheathed himself deep, stilling.

Inuyasha whimpered softly as he tried to connect his swarming thoughts, his body shaking as his chest rose and fell with harsh pants of pleasure and pain, his eyes pulling themselves open to stare up at his big brother.

He let go of the sheets and reached up for him, pulling him down into a kiss.

The kiss had no innocence or shyness in it, mouths opening instantly and tongues battling, twirling around each other till saliva dripped from between sealed lips, Inuyasha groaning when Sesshomaru grinded against him and brushed over his prostate.

He pulled away when he needed to breath, panting as Sesshomaru rose up, placing his hands next to his head before pecking his lips, pulling out slowly.

Inuyasha whimpered when his hips snapped forward and his prostate was pressed against, reaching a hand between their bodies and wringing his hurting erection, stroking himself as Sesshomaru thrusted into him like an animal, gasping moans torn from his throat.

"Sesshomaru," he gasped, stroking himself faster and raising his hips, a loud almost screaming moan torn from his throat harshly when his prostate was hit precisely, his cock twitching and his walls clenching as he stilled, his back wrung tight as he gasped, hot jets of cum staining his chest and neck.

Sesshomaru stilled, a hoarse growl torn from his throat as he came into his brother's willing body, his teeth clenched together as he began to thrust again, riding out his orgasm, his vision a pale white.

He stopped when he had released all of his seed into his body, falling on top of him weakly, panting and shaking slightly as he tried to come down from his euphoric high.

Inuyasha grunted when he fell on him, panting when he adjusted to his weight, slipping a hand into his hair.

"I need to start taking you dry more often," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha slapping his head with a frown.

"No you're not," he growled, gasping when Sesshomaru ran a finger over the mark he had left behind.

"Shut up," he grumbled, getting up.

They had stuff to do besides doing each other.

Inuyasha frowned as he sat in class that monday with work placed before him, his body sore from the constant sex he and Sesshomaru had, his saying that he was going to start taking him dry more often sadly coming true more than he wanted.

He liked it but it proved hard to do shit afterwards.

He looked to Miroku who was talking about a girl named Sango he had met at the party, Inuyasha noticing that there was very little action and more of Miroku getting beat down.

He smirked, shifting in his seat and holding back a wince.

He hadn't even tried to hold back.

"Have you talked to that one girl?" he asked, Inuyasha giving him a confused stare.

"Kikyo's cousin," Miroku clarified, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Her name is Kagome," he told him, Miroku raising an eyebrow.

"Hm," he mumbled, putting a finger to his chin.

"Does she come here?" Inuyasha was about to say no but stopped when Kikyo walked into the classroom.

She was late but she seemed more vibrant than usual, Inuyasha's eyes locked on her as she walked to her seat, her eyes turning to him.

Determination and lust swirled in her dull brown eyes, a small smile touching her lips as she ran a finger over the visible red bra she wore, Inuyasha looking away with a hot blush.

His tongue wanted to continue where her finger stopped.

He shook his head and looked down to the worksheet he had to do before the end of the class.

He looked to Miroku's paper which was nearly completed. He frowned before sighing.

He worked out the complex problems with Kikyo's body in mind, finishing just before the bell rang.

He put his notes and pencil away and stood up, turning and coming face to face with Kikyo.

He took in a sharp breath but remained calm, Kikyo flashing a warm smile.

"I am terribly lost already and I was wondering if you would tutor me," Kikyo said in her seductive though playful voice, Inuyasha swallowing thickly.

He had something in mind and it wasn't studying.

"Sure," he finally replied, Kikyo grinning and giving him a small sheet of paper.

"My parent's will be home today but come over anyways after school," she told him, Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, his face heating up as she turned and left, Inuyasha stuck in the place he stood, staring like an idiot where she had once stood.

The ringing of the bell snapped him out of his daze though, a slew of foul words leaving his lips as he ran to his next class.


	7. Chapter 7: Ulterior Motives

Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**The sharp**

**jagged**

**hole**

**left open**

**and**

**empty**

**right in the**

**middle of**

**my chest**

**where you stole it**

**stole it**

**underneath**

**my gaze**

**you ran like**

**a thief**

**gently cradling**

**the fragile organ**

**and**

**i wept**

**as you hid**

**it**

**in the**

**box**

**and i wept**

**-Falcons**

Her eyes bore into him. Red eyes that held so much hatred for him yet were so lifeless her hate appeared forced.

Sesshomaru frowned as he sat back, his lips pulled down into a frown as his father and her father, a man named Naraku spoke of their marriage and the things they would need to make this as quick and ceremonial as possible.

He didn't want her.

Her lips were not full and sensual but thin and meek, her eyes not heated or beautiful. Her skin was shade brighter than sickly and no smile graced her lips.

She was not something he wished to bed, but as their father's spoke it began to seem their fates were to be sealed no matter how he felt about the bitch.

He looked straight into her eyes.

She stared back.

"What is your name?" he asked her, the girl smirking.

"Kagura," she replied, Sesshomaru nodding.

"I am Sesshomaru," he introduced, Kagura standing, their fathers looking to them both.

"I wish to walk with my fiance," she told them, Sesshomaru standing from the chair he sat in, their fathers standing as well.

"Alone," she added, their fathers nodding and sitting back down, continuing their conversation.

Sesshomaru walked next and not behind her, his steps intune with hers, his hands folded behind his back as they walked into the garden on the side of his home, their parents forgotten in the sunroom.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru," Kagura began, stopping in her small strides, the kimono she wore swishing softly in the breeze that had began to blow.

"Yes?" he replied, Kagura not once meeting his eyes as she touched a hand to a blossoming flower, a frown on her lips.

"Do you believe in this tradition we are about to intertwine with?" she asked him, Sesshomaru quiet for a second as he looked to the wall of flowers they stood in front of.

"I have no choice but to," he replied, Kagura looking to him, her eyes less heavy with hatred but more of mild interest.

"That is not what I asked," she claimed, Sesshomaru looking to her.

Wind blew softly against his hair, lifting some strands into a small dance.

"No," he finally replied, Kagura giving him a soft smile.

"Neither do I, but as the eldest I myself also have little choice in the matter," she concluded, Sesshomaru looking at her as he tried to get an understanding of her.

"My bloodline, though Royal is not clean," she claimed, Sesshomaru dawning a blank face as they began to walk again.

"Rumors of my mother had ruined my family's reputation. It has been said she had me by an american, not by Naraku. They say that is why my eyes are different." She stopped walking, a smile on her lips.

"Does that disgust you?" she asked, Sesshomaru holding back a snort. The person he loved would be a disgusting thing to be revealed.

"No," he replied, her smile widening.

_What would she think if she figured about him and Inuyasha?_

The ringing of the bell made his nervousness widen tenfold, Inuyasha gripping his books tightly as he tried to calm himself. It was just Kikyo's house, and with parents home he shouldn't be so nervous.

But then another thought popped into his head.

_What would her parents think?_

He swallowed thickly, his hands shaking slightly.

_He was already meeting her parents?_

He froze when the door opened and warm brown eyes met his, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath.

"Inuyasha is it?"

The woman in front of him resembled Kikyo but not to a high extent, resembling Kagome more.

Her body was petite and her hair was short, her eyes warm and inviting.

Inuyasha nodded.

" Higurashi," he said in turn, the woman smiling with a light blush when he bowed.

"There is no need, please come in, Kikyo is waiting for you in her room," her mother told him, Inuyasha straightening and giving her a small smile, walking past her when she opened the door fully, heading to the stairs.

"First room on the left," she called up after him, Inuyasha nodding and jogging up the stairs.

He whispered what she had told him beneath his breath, looking for the first door on the left. He knocked on the door and swallowed thickly.

_What would they really do behind this closed door?_

His eyes widened when the door opened and he came face to face with Kikyo, his cheeks heating up when she smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry I made you come here," she said with a light blush, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No it's alright," he said more calmly than he felt, Kikyo smiling brightly and pushing her door open fully.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, inuyasha opening his mouth but stopping when his phone rang.

"Sorry," he muttered as he fished out his phone from his pocket, frowning as he flipped it open then put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, frowning when he heard his father's deep voice.

"I need you to come home right now," he said, Inuyasha looking to Kikyo before down to his feet, sighing.

"Alright," he grumbled, closing his phone.

"I'm sorry my dad ordered for me to go home," he told Kikyo, her smile faltering.

"Oh," she whispered, Inuyasha turning and heading for the stairs. He didn't see her angered scowl she drilled into his back, her lips pulling into a snarl.

Inuyasha pushed open the door to his home and stopped when he saw his father and Sesshomaru with two other people he had seen before when he was younger.

"Inuyasha," Naraku said with a smirk that sent shivers down his spine, Inuyasha nodding to him and Kagura, closing the door softly behind him.

" ,Naraku Kagura," he whispered in confusion, his father giving him a smile.

"You remember I see. This shall be easier than," his father claimed, Inuyasha frowning.

What would be?

His father signaled for him to come closer, Inuyasha taking a few steps but still very cautious.

He knew Naraku and Kagura but it didn't mean they were the best of friends.

"Inuyasha, welcome your soon to be father and sister in laws," his father said happily, placing a hand on his shoulder before looking to Sesshomaru proudly.

Inuyasha could see the unhappiness in his brother's eyes, his frown in want to make his father happy rising, but his eyes remained knowing.

He looked to and Kagura, his smile faltering.

_He would soon have to call them...family?_

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru thrusted into him, hands and knees placed on the uncomfortable bathroom tile floor, his body naked and dripping with water and sweat, his hips bruised from the grip Sesshomaru had on him.

"Fuck," he growled when Sesshomaru thrusted harder into him, a high pitched whimper leaving his throat when he pressed into his prostate when his hips snapped forward, his body rocking.

His body shook when his large hand slid up his back, his hair falling over his shoulders when he bowed his head, gasping when Sesshomaru grabbed his hair and pulled him up, his hands leaving the floor and his back pressing against his stomach, his cock stilling inside him.

Inuyasha panted, his eyes lidded drowsily as Sesshomaru trailed his tongue up his neck.

"Such a good bitch," he whispered into his ear, Inuyasha shivering, turning his head away.

"I'm not your bitch," he growled weakly, his eyes closing and his lips parting when a hand slid up his stomach, a finger circling his erect nipple.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru husked into his ear, pinching his nipple harshly and tearing a gasp from his throat.

"I'll show you just how much of a bitch you really are," Sesshomaru husked into his ear, Inuyasha grunting when he was forced against the cold tile, his arms to weak to hold him up.

He let out a shaky groan when Sesshomaru pulled out slowly, his body clinging to him.

Inuyasha gasped breathily when his hips snapped forward, a shiver running up his back and precum dripping from his cock onto the floor.

"H-harder," he whispered, his mouth finding words difficult to form as drool slid down the side of his mouth and onto the floor as a thick cock filled him over and over again.

A loud moan escaped his throat when Sesshomaru thrusted hard into his body, his hand sliding down his sides and sending ticklish pleasure all throughout his body, his body squirming against his.

He cried out when he came as fingers brushed over his erection, his body shaking through the orgasm as he released small gasping moans, his body feeling euphoric as his vision flashed white.

He felt Sesshomaru still in him and clawed the floor with a high pitched moan when he came into him, the warmth that spilled into him making him squirm, a gasp torn from his throat.

They stayed like that for a moment, Inuyasha trying to catch his breath as Sesshomaru tried to come down from his orgasmic high, pulling out of Inuyasha when he felt he wouldn't fall.

Inuyasha just laid there as Sesshomaru stood, his body to weak to do much else as he shook, his eyes looking up to Sesshomaru.

_He had been more aggressive than normal…_

_Not that he didn't like it._

Sesshomaru snorted when he realized Inuyasha lacked the energy to stand, picking him up bridal style, Inuyasha limp in his arms.

Cum slipped down his thighs and Sesshomaru was quick to get him to the room so it wouldn't get on the floors, lying him down on the bed.

"You should try to regain your energy," Sesshomaru advised as he slid a hand between his raised thighs, his claws having yet to grow back, Inuyasha turning his head away with a gasp when his finger circled his cum stained entrance, pressing in slowly.

He placed his hands on the pillow beneath his head and raised his hips, a small whimper leaving his throat.

"Sesshy I-ah!" he gasped and writhed when he pressed the finger deeper, shaking his head but pushing down against it.

It felt so good, his body hypersensitive to his touch, his body wanting to recoil but unable to, drawn to the pleasure that was shot into his veins.

His cock slowly hardened, his eyes closed as Sesshomaru got on the bed, looming over him with a smirk, his finger removed.

Inuyasha panted, his eyes opening drowsily when fingers gripped his chin, soft lips meeting his.

His eyes slipped closed as he pressed his thighs close to Sesshomaru's bare body, arching against him as he pried open his lips, an aggressive tongue shooting into his mouth.

Tongues battled and hands roamed, Inuyasha taking what he could from this make out session since usually Sesshomaru didn't like kissing for long periods of time.

He moaned and arched against him, dragging his claws down his back when he grinded against him, his cock hard and hot against his.

Sesshomaru's body always ran hotter than most, like a furnace was implanted in his body. But Inuyasha loved it, moaning when he pressed harder against him, gasping when he pulled away from the kiss.

He closed his eyes when he reached down and pressed a finger into him, a second quickly following before accompanied by a third, a hiss torn from his lips.

"Not so fast," he gasped, Sesshomaru snorting as he pushed them deep, Inuyasha arching his chest with a high pitched when his prostate was pressed against.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru sighed, taking out his fingers.

Inuyasha laid limply back on the bed, his chest heaving as Sesshomaru lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders, a hand coming down to guide himself.

Inuyasha grit his teeth as he pushed in, a heavy heat setting inside his anus, his claws tearing the sheets.

If he kept doing that their parents will begin to notice…

He released a deep sigh when they came together, staring up at him, his eyes heavy with lust and heat.

Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, pulling out before snapping his hips forward, sinking deep, a shiver running up his spine as Inuyasha's silky walls clenched around him, his head falling forward as he grit his teeth, grabbing his ankles, bruising the soft flesh.

He thrusted in hard and fast, drawing wanton moans from Inuyasha's kiss swollen lips, his eyes closed shut as his stomach muscles jumped.

The cum he had spilled earlier made his thrusts easier, less friction on both parts.

His abs flexed when he thrusted in hard, Inuyasha touching a hand to his chest, the fingers brushing over his skin, the claws drawing red lines on his sweat slicked skin.

"Sesshomaru, harder," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru gritting his teeth, his eyebrow twitching from pleasure and effort as he slowed his pace but thrusted harder, drawing small gasping moans from full lips.

He leaned down to take those lips, nearly bending the body beneath him in half, a groan of slight discomfort vibrating in Inuyasha's throat, Sesshomaru slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting cinnamon he hadn't before on his tongue.

When did he have cinnamon?

Was it Kikyo?

Anger rose up his chest and he pulled away from the kiss, a deep growl rumbling in his throat.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he yelped when Sesshomaru grabbed his hips, his newly grown claws digging into his flesh and drawing blood, his thrusts becoming more hard and erratic, almost animalistic as he growled lowly in his throat.

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath when he grabbed his cock and began to stroke, pleasure shooting up his spine when his prostate was pressed against, the tight knot in his stomach snapping.

His back arched off the bed, his eyes shut tight as a long husky groan fell from his lips, his vision a pale white, his toes curling as the most powerful orgasm he had ever had was torn from his body.

Sesshomaru threw his head back, a long growling moan torn from his throat as he came into the willing body beneath him.

He let Inuyasha's legs fall to the bed, falling over him, his chest heaving as he tried to come down from his orgasmic high.

Inuyasha slid a hand into his hair, his head falling against the bed as he panted.

_Kikyo would never have him._

**Author's note: Feed me. And not the way Sesshomaru does. Okay this is getting me nowhere a review on my progress so far would be nice.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**Author's note: raindrops dance**

**The falling raindrops dance, a bearing wall**  
**retains his memories of years before,**  
**constructing solitude, invite his soul**  
**and form continuum, above to soar.**

**Reminding paragon among beach plum,**  
**intently they behold, when words indite,**  
**a skyward calling are the raindrops' thrum,**  
**the mirroring of stares and souls' invite.**

**And as the raindrops dance around and jump**  
**belike she comes, 'mid silences aboard**  
**foreshadowing the rainfall drops that thump,**  
**their night defines again the winds' accord.**

**Her grandness in the mistle's waving forms**  
**a solemn cause became of diamond storms.**

Chapter 8

What was this? Inuyasha looked around, feeling confused and lost in the room he stood in.

"Oh Inuyasha you came," a sultry voice whispered into his ear, Inuyasha turning around and stiffening when he saw Kikyo.

"I had been waiting for you," she whispered, a light blush gracing her cheeks, her glossed lips parted slightly. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, looking to her near bare body. All that covered her was a thin white laced bra that seemed about to burst and a red skirt, her thighs exposed to his roaming eyes.

"Um Kikyo?" he mumbled, taking in a sharp breath when she pressed against him, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Touch me," she whispered into his ear, grabbing his hand, guiding it to her heated core. His fingers brushed over soft hair.

He arched with a cry, his hand fisting in silky hair as he came into a warm mouth, his body falling limply against the bed when he emptied himself. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Sesshomaru's head between his thighs, seeing and feeling the flick of his tongue against the head of his soft cock.

"Sesshomaru," he whispered, his cheeks heating up as he realized what had happened. Did he just have a wet a dream about Kikyo while Sesshomaru sucked him off?

"It comes to my attention that you are loud when you are asleep and awake," Sesshomaru chuckled, flicking his tongue against his balls and tearing a gasp from Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha blushed darker and looked away, his eyes fluttering closed as Sesshomaru's tongue prodded his most sensitive area's, his breath escaping in soft pants. Why did he dream about Kikyo?

School had been canceled that day because of an unexpected rain storm so Inuyasha decided to take his time going about his day. Well he tried to but Sesshomaru took away about two hours of his leisure time. Inuyasha, once he managed to get away had gotten in the shower, his hands placed on the cold tile wall as he bowed his head, letting the water wash over his body. His lower back throbbed slightly and so did his ass but he ignored it, sighing.

The dream about Kikyo was imprinted in his mind now. Her scent and her soft skin. His senses were overwhelmed with it all and it was starting to get to him. He looked down to his erection, a frown pulling at his lips. He touched his head where his dog ears used to be. When he and Sesshomaru did it for the first time they disappeared before returning when he released, and every time after that. They would return when they weren't getting dirty but… If Kikyo's mere thought was strong enough to make them recede, what would happen if they had sex? He looked up, torn from his musing when the shower curtain was pulled open, Sesshomaru in all his naked glory stepping into the shower.

"You don't give me any privacy do you?" Inuyasha snapped, yelping when he pinned against the wall opposite of the spray of water, his back against Sesshomaru's stomach, taking in a sharp breath when his hand slipped between his ass cheeks and a finger pressed against his anus.

"No," Sesshomaru husked into his ear, Inuyasha closing his eyes and releasing a gasp as his finger pushed in.

"Se-Sesshomaru no!" his bark ended in a pleasured whimper, his body shaking as the finger forged deep.

"You seem to like it a lot," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, a smirk pulling at his lips as he pressed in another finger, feeling the absence of his cum. Inuyasha was quick to clean himself out wasn't he?

The fit was tight without lube but Sesshomaru didn't care, Inuyasha's body still a tad loose from their earlier activities, pumping his fingers in and out of his body, drawing small gasping whimpers from his parted lips. He leaned in closer, his lips right next to his ear, flicking a tongue against his sensitive lobe.

Inuyasha shook against the wall as his fingers slipped from his body, his eyes drifting open when Sesshomaru released him.

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes lidded drowsily with pleasure. He took in a shaky breath when Sesshomaru's hands slid down his sides, his eyes watching their descent, a smirk on his lips.

"What's so amusing?" Inuyasha snapped, a tad irritated, Sesshomaru's eyes glancing up to his.

"Before we fuck your body becomes so curvy, almost feminine," Sesshomaru claimed, touching a sensitive spot near his pelvic bone, Inuyasha pushing more against the tiled wall with a hiss.

"And so much more sensitive," Sesshomaru chuckled, Inuyasha frowning.

"That's not true!" he snapped, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes when his hand glided over his pelvic bone to his cock, his lips parting as a near silent whisper left his throat.

"Sesshomaru…"

Inuyasha panted, his stomach sore from where it pushed against the sink, his head bowed as his lips parted when Sesshomaru pushed into him. His cock was hot and hard inside him, his walls contracting around him as he pushed till his hips touched against his ass, a hand fisted in his hair to hold him place, the other going to his side.

"So good," Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha gasping when he pulled out before thrusting in hard, his body shaking as pleasure snapped up his spine with such a force he recoiled from the warm body behind him.

"Stay still!" Sesshomaru snapped, Inuyasha gasping when he pulled him back by his hair, his claws scratching against the sink.

He gasped when his hips snapped forward and his cock surged deep, drool sliding down the side of his mouth as the thrusts became harder and faster, his legs shaking as he placed his hands against the mirror.

"S-Sesshomaru! Oh god," he panted, biting his lip before pushing back into those hard thrusts, tearing a deep groan from Sesshomaru's lips. He gripped the sink when Sesshomaru pressed him slightly more over it, allowing better access, his thrusts becoming more heated and hard.

He gasped with each thrust, a sultry moan leaving his throat. He panted and his legs shook when Sesshomaru pulled out, Inuyasha biting back a whimper.

"Sit on the sink," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha looking over his shoulder, his lips pulling down into a frown.

"Its that or I can fuck you in front of a window." Inuyasha's eyes widened at his mild threat, forcing his wobbly legs to work, turning and sitting down on the sink, holding back a pained wince.

His eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed when Sesshomaru walked forward and slid his hands around his sides, Inuyasha trying with all his might to not recoil from the shocks the simple touches sent throughout his body.

He gasped when soft lips captured his, the roaming hands embracing him in a loose hug as lips pressed against each other in a chaste kiss. Inuyasha's eyes were lowered drowsily when Sesshomaru pulled away, spreading his thighs so his lithe body could press more firmly against his.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha nodding his head before doing so. He felt Sesshomaru's hands glide down to his hips, the gentle touch leaving him breathless.

"Sesshy?" he whispered in a confused tone, gasping when his fingers slipped beneath his thighs and pulled him up as he took a step back.

Inuyasha clung to him with a gasp, his face pressed against his shoulder as he gripped his neck tightly. He didn't know if he would drop him or not but the fact that he could didn't sit too well with him.

He gasped before clenching his teeth when Sesshomaru lowered him down just slightly, the tip of his cock hot against his anus.

"What are you doing!" Inuyasha gasped, his mouth falling open and his his legs locking around Sesshomaru's waist as he slid deeper inside him in an unbearably slow pace. He whimpered, pressing his face into his neck as pleasurable pain pulsed through his body.

"Come on," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, moving him slowly up and down his cock, Inuyasha biting his lip as his release drew closer. His head fell back when the tip of his cock pressed against his prostate, his cock pulsing and his walls contracting as he came. He shook in Sesshomaru's arms, his neck exposed, soft lips pressing against the soft flesh. Sesshomaru was not even close to finished.

Inuyasha slept in his room as Sesshomaru sat in the living room, his father and Naraku sitting across from him. Kagura sat on the side of him, both of their faces stoic.

It was finally happening.

"There are many things that still have to be arranged," Naraku confirmed, Sesshomaru controlling his urge to get up and leave, the loud pedaling of rain against the house a symbol of his anger and unwillingness in his mind. But as the eldest this war had started even before his birth.

"Sesshomaru," his father drawled, Sesshomaru's eyes turning to him.

"You know what is to be done," his father said leisurely, Sesshomaru nodding. The day of their wedding was not far, merely a month before they would be doomed with each other. He didn't feel it was enough time. He didn't want to stop seeing Inuyasha in the name of his honor as a youkai. He had stopped caring about it a long time ago.

His stood up, fingers sizzling with acid, Kagura closing her eyes. Her scream echoed throughout the house. Inuyasha sat up in his bed, his eyes wide as he threw the blankets off his legs, getting out of the bed and running to the living room. He was stopped in his tracks in a trance of surprise and horror. Kagura laid on the floor, her kimono slit open, her skin singed as Sesshomaru's fingers dripped with acid.

He took a step forward but his father's eyes snapped to him, freezing him in place.

"Don't Inuyasha," his father ordered, Sesshomaru's eyes turning to him.

"Sesshomaru continue!" their father barked, Inuyasha jumping when he slashed his poison whip against her back, another scream leaving her throat. She did not tell him to stop though, only continued to scream as he burned and bruised her body over and over, a brutal marking of love and dominance. Inuyasha covered his mouth with a hand, tears slipping down his cheeks. Naraku looked to him, a frown on his lips.

"Has he yet to witness this?" Naraku asked, his father nodding.

"I am not surprised by his reaction, he is still too young to understand," his father replied, raising his hand when he proved it to be enough. Sesshomaru stopped, his power receding back into his body.

Kagura shook on the floor, her clothing barely able to cover her as she shakily got to her feet, tears staining her cheeks. She was still as Sesshomaru stepped towards her, Inuyasha flinching when his tongue slid over a mark on her neck, licking away her blood. Inuyasha knew his next task was to lick her clean but he couldn't bare to watch, turning and running to the bathroom.

He vomited into the toilet, tears falling down his cheeks in waves as he tried to erase the memory of his tongue on her from his mind. He stopped after what seemed forever, lying on the ground. His body shook as he closed his eyes, feeling anger rise in his chest like a raging storm, his teeth clenched. Why?


	9. Chapter 9: Cheat

I walk the face of earth once more,

a mindless puppet, my strings are torn.

the creaky bones, the bad eyesight,

yet the chance to turn wrong to right.

wars-a-waging, old mans guilt,

the worlds now on more then just a tilt.

parents weeping, children slain,

bloody thoughts, fear will reign.

I look in the shadows, a creature did lurk,

he whispered to me, hiding a smirk.

"Thou shalt be killed if thee can't find,

the demon lurking in thou mind."

So off I ventured, to quench my thirst,

of corpses piled with hearts-a-burst.

And on that quest what did I see?

Author's note: The Wicked Path Of Destiny

Chapter 9

Inuyasha sat at his desk in his last period, his head placed on the desk. He felt emotionally and physically drained, his eyes barely able to stay open. Sleep had been hard to find for the past few days since Sesshomaru had marked Kagura in front of him. Though Inuyasha knew it was childish he couldn't find the will to go near his big brother anymore. He went constantly to Miroku's house to sleep over or play games, so he could clear his fogged mind. He knew Sesshomaru had no choice in what he did, but that fact didn't stop his anger from rising and dominating his thoughts.

He wasn't sure if he hated Sesshomaru or Kagura more right now.

He didn't even bother to move when the bell rang, his eyes closed and his body limp. He was surprised no one guessed if he was dead or not yet.

"Inuyasha." He turned his head and glanced up at a worried Miroku, sighing before hiding his face again.

"You gotta move buddy," Miroku told him, poking his ear which twitched away from the contact.

"Inuyasha!" Their teacher huffed impatiently, her arms overflowing with books and papers, a irritate scowl set on her features. Not wanting to piss her off any further Inuyasha got up and gathered his things, the teacher turning and closing the door behind them, hurrying to her car so she wouldn't drop her stuff.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, the question having been bugging him for the past few hours.

Inuyasha shrugged not feeling in the mood to answer. But as a friend he knew he couldn't just be rude to Miroku because of his crappy life.

"I just don't feel too motivated today," he sighed, a frown pulling at Miroku's lips but he did not push it further. He knew Inuyasha would talk when he wanted too.

Inuyasha never told Miroku what bothered him. He knew two brothers having intercourse was taboo and even though he was dear friend, Inuyasha couldn't entrust such a secret to him.

Just as he and Miroku split and went their separate ways Inuyasha heard a small voice behind him.

He turned to see Kagome, his spirits heightened just slightly.

"Inuyasha!" she panted when she finally stopped next to him, Inuyasha trying not to smirk. She looked a tad funny bent over the way she was, her finger lifted in a wait a second gesture.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Kagome exclaimed, giving him a quick hug. Inuyasha felt it wasn't necessary but welcomed it, her comfort warming.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked as they walked to Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders.

"Life will be life," he grumbled, Kagome rolling her eyes. Inuyasha wanted to smile. They had only really talked once but already she treated him like a trusted friend.

"Don't be an idiot and talk to me," she told him. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes, his lips kicking up into a smile. She was like an annoying little sister.

"Family problems," he sighed finally, Kagome raising an eyebrow.

"Dad figured out you were gay?"

Inuyasha stopped in his lazy strides, looking to Kagome like she had two heads.

She laughed, holding her sides as her body shook. Inuyasha became confused, furrowing his brows.

"I'm sorry," Kagome giggled, standing up straight, putting a hand to her mouth to muffle the rest of her giggles.

"I just wanted to get a reaction out of you since you seemed so moody," Kagome giggled, Inuyasha's features smoothing out before he rolled his eyes. He was never going to understand this girl.

He pushed open his bedroom door, putting his backpack on his dresser, taking out his homework for algebra. After talking to Kagome he felt less drained and depressed, feeling like he had a jump to his step. He sat down on his seat and got to work, the problems hard but manageable. When he had got through half of the page his stomach growled, a sigh leaving his lips.

He got up and left the safety of his room, his steps heavy as he ventured to the kitchen. He felt like spicy noodles…

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks at the sight of his brother next to the counter, a frown threatening to pull at his lips. How long had he been standing there?

"Sesshomaru," he said in turn, sighing.

"Where did you store the spicy noodles this time?" he asked, knowing he had a habit of switching where things were put. It was actually rather annoying.

"Come here," Sesshomaru told him instead, Inuyasha frowning. He didn't want him near him, let alone touch him.

Inuyasha stayed where he stood.

Their eyes battled, Sesshomaru's stoic while Inuyasha's brimmed with anger and sadness. It was a silent war that was eating away at both of them. Inuyasha looked down to his claws when Sesshomaru placed a hand on the counter, his claws trimmed. He swallowed thickly.

Inuyasha took a step back when Sesshomaru began to advance towards him, his eyes narrowing. He gasped when he grabbed his wrist and turned him around, pushing him against the wall behind him.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha barked, taking in a sharp breath when his hand reached into his pants and a finger pressed against his anus, his body that had originally been squirming like a bug caught under a chickens foot stiffening, his every muscle wrung tight at the simple touch.

No it wasn't simple, it was intimate and spoke volumes, Inuyasha closed his eyes as he grit his teeth.

"Sesshomaru stop," he whispered, his mouth falling open, a gasp escaping his throat as the finger slipped into him.

It burned and held little pleasure but the touch was not simple, it sent shivers through his body and made his groin stir, his ears that had yet to recede lying flat against his head.

"You've been avoiding me," Sesshomaru claimed, Inuyasha standing on his tippy toes when the finger sunk deep, a gasp escaping his lips.

"I-I haven't!" Inuyasha lied, a high pitched cry torn from his throat when another finger was pushed into his body, the fit tight and painful.

"Sesshomaru stop!" he barked, a high pitched whimper escaping his throat when he curled his fingers and pressed against his prostate.

"Don't lie to me," Sesshomaru hissed into his ear, Inuyasha shifting his weight as he began to pant from fear and masochistic pleasure.

What was Sesshomaru doing?

"I swear!" he panted, biting his lip as the fingers began to be pumped in and out of his body, causing the pain to become more prominent, his legs spreading a little as his cheeks became a light shade of red.

"Sesshy…"

"Answer me honestly or i'm going to tie you down and fuck you dry," Sesshomaru hissed into his ears that had shifted to the side of his head.

Inuyasha held back a groan, resisting to push down against those fingers that pumped into him.

It had been so long…

"I-" Inuyasha licked his lips, looking to Sesshomaru with slightly hurt though aroused eyes.

"I had thought Kagura was your main priority. I did-" Inuyasha shook with a gasp when his fingers brushed lightly over his prostate.

"I-I didn't want to disturb that," he finally finished his small reasoning, his legs shaking as the fingers slipped from his body.

"Why would she be my main priority?" Sesshomaru asked, seeming confused. Inuyasha's cheeks heated as his anger rose, his wrist still held in Sesshomaru's grasp. Did he not trust him enough to let him go?

"You marked her! That says everything!" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru frowning.

"I don't care about her," Sesshomaru claimed, Inuyasha wiggling to try and get his wrist free, growling when his grip only tightened.

"I had no choice, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru proclaimed, Inuyasha growling.

"Everybody has a goddamned choice! You're just too fucken scared of dad!" Inuyasha barked, yelping when he was thrown down to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a thud, his vision spinning as he groaned, turning onto his side and putting his hands to the back of his head, gritting his teeth against the pain.

He gasped when Sesshomaru forced him onto his back, kicking at him when he pulled down his pants, gasping when he was flipped onto his back, a hand pressed between his shoulder blades to keep him in place as the sound of a zipper being undone echoed in his ears.

"Sesshomaru what the fuck!" he yelled, his breath hitching as the hand was removed from between his shoulder blades and he was raised onto his knees, his claws scratching against the tiled floor as he tried to get away.

He didn't want this. He repeated that over and over in his head as a hard cock pressed against his anus, an arm wrapped around his stomach to keep him up.

"Sess-!" His protest was cut short as the length breached his hole, his mouth falling open and his head bowed as small gasping breaths left his throat.

He was so tight the cock that breached so forcefully burned and pained him, his eyes shut tight as he arched his back slightly.

"Good," Sesshomaru husked against the back of his neck, Inuyasha shivering as his breath wafted over his skin, his held breath released in a gasping groan when they finally touched together. Sesshomaru was so long, so thick, so good…

Inuyasha shook his head, chasing away those thoughts as he began to struggle again, a high pitched whimper leaving his throat when Sesshomaru dug his claws into his side, grinding his hips against him, his body shaking as he gasped when his prostate was touched.

He yelped when Sesshomaru bit the back of his neck, his fangs digging into his flesh and holding him in place as he began to thrust harshly, his breaths hot adrenaline filled pants against his skin.

Inuyasha cried out with every hard thrust, his eyes closed tight as pain and pleasure mixed, leaving him dizzy and feeling off balance. But he wasn't able to lay down, not with the cock that thrusted into him so animalistically or the teeth that had sunk into his flesh.

He licked his lips before moaning when Sesshomaru's heavy balls slapped against his and caused a heated shiver to run up his spine, a low growl of appreciation rumbling in Sesshomaru's throat.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whimpered when he released his neck, a hot tongue lapping the bleeding wound he had created.

Inuyasha shivered, gasping when his cock surged deep, filling him till it felt nearly sickening, his hips stilling.

Inuyasha panted, his body shaking as Sesshomaru licked the wound on his neck which was healing quickly and becoming scars, creating a crescent shaped mark. Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha rested his head on his arms, his mouth hanging open as he panted, sweat sliding down his temple. It felt as if Sesshomaru had grown larger and though it was pleasurable it was also starting to hurt, a low whimper rumbling in his throat.

It had been way too long.

"I'll make you mine," Sesshomaru grunted as he pulled out, Inuyasha taking in a sharp gasping breath, his eyes shutting tight.

"I'll show you," Sesshomaru groaned as he thrusted back in, Inuyasha's body rocking as his eyes began to water.

He didn't want to hear this.

"I'll fill you with me seed, over and over again," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gasping when he thrusted deep, the tears he tried to hold spilling over.

"Until your body bends to my will and you bear my child," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gasping, his eyes snapping open.

Bear his child?

"Again, again, and again," Sesshomaru growled lowly, Inuyasha feeling unable to breathe as he reached around and grabbed his erection, stroking it fast. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight, his mouth falling open as he released gasping moans, his cock pulsing and his walls clenching around the cock inside him.

"Ses-" His words were cut off as he came, a silent cry escaping his throat as his vision flashed white.

His body became limp in Sesshomaru's grasp as he panted, his cock still hard and throbbing inside him. He didn't fight as Sesshomaru pulled out and laid him on his back, his eyes lidded drowsily as he stared up at his big brother, the tear tracks on his cheeks having yet to dry.

Sesshomaru licked them away, Inuyasha turning his head away. He wanted to push Sesshomaru away when he grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, taking in a sharp breath when he kissed him. He reached his hands up and pushed against his shoulders weakly. His body went against him, his hands sliding over his shoulders, feeling his muscle rippling beneath his skin, running his fingers over his neck. His mind was fogged as Sesshomaru pried open his lips, his tongue wet, thick and aggressive as it slid into his mouth, Inuyasha arching his chest as a hand slid down his stomach.

He took in a sharp breath, raising his leg and pressing his thigh against Sesshomaru's slightly uncovered hip, a shiver running throughout his body.

He missed this…

Inuyasha gasped when his balls were fondled, his thumb running over Sesshomaru's jugular vein as he pulled away from the kiss, his head resting on the floor as he panted, closing his eyes with a shaky breath as Sesshomaru started to kiss a way down his body.

"Sesshomaru n-no," he whispered, his mouth falling open with a gasp as Sesshomaru took him into his mouth.

His hand slid into his hair, tightening into a fist as he raised his hips slightly, a hiss torn from his throat as a devilish tongue slid against his shaft as a throat swallowed around him.

He raised his knees and turned his head to the side, the tile floor cold against his cheek as he arched his chest, his breath nearly visible in the cold room.

"Ah...Seah," his words couldn't form as he moaned and gasped, lightly pushing Sesshomaru lower, his jaw relaxing as he took him deeper, his head bobbing between his thighs, the loud slurping of suction echoing in the near empty house.

Inuyasha arched with a cry as blunt teeth slid over his shaft, his hand tightening in silky hair.

"Sesshomaru! God you ass!" he barked as he came up, his hardened shaft slipping from his lips.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru chuckled, sliding through his thighs, Inuyasha's frown easing away as their groins came into contact, Sesshomaru grinding against him.

Inuyasha gasped, biting his lip as he put his hands to his hips, arching his chest with a soft moan and he grinded against him harder, his claws digging into his flesh. He whimpered when he pulled away, sliding his jeans down and off, Inuyasha sitting up.

"We shouldn't being do this," he panted even though he knew they had gone too far to stop now, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

"Your destined with another and I shouldn't get in the wa-" Inuyasha stopped when Sesshomaru put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Shut up," he ordered, Inuyasha frowning.

His cheeks were shaded a light red when his hand slid beneath his thighs and stroked his cock, Sesshomaru smirking.

"Don't think that because that bitch is here that I will let you go," he told him, Inuyasha holding back a sigh as it seemed a boulder was lifted from his shoulders, his body become a tad limp as he relaxed, letting his head fall back.

He wasn't going to be thrown away?

From there everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Inuyasha laid on the floor, his legs pulled over Sesshomaru's shoulders, his eyes closed tight as his cock slid into his body, his stomach muscles jumping as his big brothers larger hand slid up his torso.

Contentment was the only word he could use to describe how he felt right then, a gasp escaping his throat as he brushed over his sweet spot.

Sesshomaru's claws dug into his ankles as his thrusts became harder and faster, his head bowed and his teeth clenched as he searched for his release.

Inuyasha was left at his mercy, heat radiating from the back of his neck where he had marked him so viciously, his mouth hung open as he gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Sesshomaru grunted when his release grew closer, reaching down and grabbing Inuyasha's erection, stroking him harshly, tearing a pleasured whimper from his throat.

Inuyasha arched, his nipples erect in the cold hair, his hair clinging to his body from sweat, his muscles wrung tight as he cried out. He was the visage of pleasure and pure male arousal, hot jets of cum squirting from his erection and onto his chest and neck, his eyes shut tight, his vision a pale white as he clenched around Sesshomaru's invading cock.

He cried out hoarsely when he came into him, the heat that speared his insides making him squirm.

"Sesshomaru!" He gasped his body shivering as his essence filled him.

He wasn't going to be thrown away…

But… What about Kagura?

Author's note: As you have read there is a possibility of mpreg but I don't know yet. Maybe, Maybe not. Also extended the sex scene because I have felt like I was neglecting you guys. And the poetry I guess is my own form of a signature.


	10. Chapter 10: Feeling

Author's note: When we believe the best of people, we let go of each thing they do that is hurtful to us. And we choose to think things like, 'I don't believe they meant to hurt me.' 'Maybe they're having a bad day or don't feel well.' 'They probably don't even realize how they sound.'

Joyce Meyer

Chapter 10

Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes stoic as she hid her fear as strongly as she could despite her shaking hand.

"He has been avoiding me," Kikyo's quivering voice claimed, the red eyes that stared at her from the shadows of her room narrowing.

"That just proves your lack of creativity, especially in this delicate situation," the voice from the shadows hissed, Kikyo clenching her jaw as her cheeks heated with embarrassment and anger.

"He is a mere boy, distracting him with your whore of body should not be proven anything but simple!"

Kikyo flinched at the harsh comment but did not move from her spot.

She couldn't. Not with what she held precious to her heart held in those clawed hands.

"My father would not be pleased," the shadow whispered, Kikyo gritting her teeth as her chest felt like it was being slowly compressed, her hand twitching at her side.

"Seduce him, fuck him, bear his child I don't care. Just keep him away from Sesshomaru until my mission is complete," the voice hissed, Kikyo falling to her knees as her body was finally given the right to move, her breaths escaping in harsh pants as she fisted her hand in her shirt over her throbbing chest.

"Yes…"

Inuyasha was standing in the same room again. He didn't look around this time, just turned, a frown on his lips when he saw Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes heavy with lust and seduction. They burned him to his core and temptation led him to walk towards her, his hands left at his side.

She would come to him, like she did in every one of these erotic dreams.

His head was bowed, almost like he was ashamed of coming back to her over and over again, her lips brushing over his cheek.

"Touch me," she whispered, Inuyasha's hands moving on his own accord.

He loved to feel her warmth even though she wasn't real, loved to nip that bottom lip that pouted so beautifully, touch her soft breasts and caress them till she her soft pants and moans aroused him to semi hardness.

He never ventured to the area she begged him to touch though, he knew he would wake up if he tried.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered against his neck, her hand grabbing his.

"I need you," she whispered, her hand grabbing his, guiding him down to her heated core. Just as his fingers touched soft curls his eyes snapped open. He was shaking, his sheets sticking to him from sweat, soft pants leaving his parted lips. He released a shaky breath.

Again? Why?

He looked to his dresser, looking quickly to his clock.

4 o'clock in the morning?

He sighed and laid back down, rolling onto his stomach, feeling his erection.

He grunted, unsure if he really wanted to get up and deal with it.

He doubted Sesshomaru was awake…

He got up, heading for the bathroom.

It would be weird if he went to him after getting hard from the same girl he didn't like. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he saw Sesshomaru's displeasure when he went to the party to go see her.

He turned on the light and closed the door behind him, standing in front of the mirror before sighing, looking at himself.

He looked away and walked over to the toilet, sitting down with a sigh.

What was he doing?

The day was slow, turtling its way over every hour, taking it's time at the last few hours. Inuyasha almost had a visible aura of disturbance around him so no one really conversed with him, only Miroku who was more quiet than usual.

When the last period came and went Inuyasha took the long way home, he and Miroku separating at the school gate.

His steps were lazy and slow, his head bowed as his lips pulled down into a heavy frown.

He wanted to punch a hole in a wall.

"Inuyasha?" he looked up, his eyes widening and his cheeks heating up when he saw Kikyo who was standing around with a group of her friends.

"K-Kikyo," he mumbled, Kikyo smiling at his sudden shyness. She waved to her friends as she jogged to him, Inuyasha blushing harder as his eyes watched the rise and fall of her full breasts.

"How have you been?" she asked when she stood next to him, falling in tune with his steps as they walked in the direction of her home.

"Things have been…" he cleared his throat, averting his eyes to the drying concrete. Had it rained again?

"Family problems?" she asked, Inuyasha nodding his head.

"And sorry for ditching you last week," he apologized, Kikyo smiling softly.

"No it's alright. Come to my house, we can hang out and talk," she proposed, Inuyasha looking to her in surprise.

"We can watch a sappy chick flick," Kikyo joked to lighten the mood, Inuyasha snorting, a smirk pulling at the side of his lips. A movie was the last thing he wanted.

They continued to her house and when they got there it became apparent her parents weren't home. Kikyo didn't seem bothered though, dropping her bag next to the couch, turning to him with a seductive smile that froze him in his place.

"What do you want to do?" she asked sweetly, Inuyasha swallowing thickly.

Strip you naked and fuck you over the couch.

Those words never left his lips though, his cheeks becoming a deep red.

"Have you ever kissed a girl Inuyasha?" she asked him, Inuyasha's blush darkening as he looked to the floor.

No but he had kissed a man.

"No," he mumbled, Kikyo's smile widening.

"Do you want too?" she asked, Inuyasha shifting his feet.

"I really like you Inuyasha," she whispered, Inuyasha looking up to her sharply in surprise.

Her eyes were averted to the floor, her cheeks dusted a light pink as she crossed a hand over her waist, seeming rather uncertain.

"I think you are the first boy I have ever felt serious about."

Inuyasha's blood rushed in his ears and his heart beat hard against his ribcage, his hand tightening on his backpack strap.

"I-I like you too," he stuttered out, Kikyo giving him a thankful though shy smile.

"So, do you want to kiss me?" she asked in a shy though seductive voice, luring him in like a fish baited by a morsel.

Inuyasha felt as if he was unable to move and Kikyo noticed this, walking towards him with long, purposeful strides. She was only a few inches taller than him, Inuyasha looking up to her with a blush.

She smiled, grasping his chin with delicate fingers, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath at the sensual touch, shivers running down his spine. When their lips met his world ended.

His eyes closed as their lips brushed against each other, a rather chaste kiss that left him breathless.

He used what he had learned from Sesshomaru, prying her lips open gently before sliding his tongue into her delicate mouth.

He shivered.

The taste of cinnamon was on the tip of her tongue, his hands going to her hips and pulling her closer. She was shorter in his dreams.

Their tongues didn't battle like his and Sesshomaru's did but just tangled and slid against each other, Inuyasha's hand twitching to reach inside her pants but restraining himself. This wasn't his dream.

When they pulled away they were panting, Inuyasha closing his eyes tighter.

Something wasn't right.

When he kissed Sesshomaru he felt something… almost electric run through his body.

With her there was nothing. It was empty.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered, Inuyasha shaking his head, pulling away.

It wasn't right.

"I-I'm sorry I have go," he muttered, turning to leave.

"Inuyasha please!" Kikyo gasped before grabbing his arm, Inuyasha unable to look at her.

"I thought you liked me. Or did you just like what you saw? she asked hurtfully, Inuyasha gritting his teeth.

Please don't…

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked a little more angry, Inuyasha gasping when she turned him around, pushing him into a wall.

He stared at her with wide doe eyes. When did she become so strong?

"Why am I not good enough for you?" she whispered, her eyes hurt as she put a hand to her chest, her bottom lip trembling.

"I-I thought you liked me, Inuyasha," she said sadly, Inuyasha swallowing when he saw her eyes mist over with tears.

"No don't cry I was just uncertain that's all!" he claimed, Kikyo sniffling, wiping away a fallen tear.

"Why?" she asked, Inuyasha looking down to the floor.

"I-" he couldn't answer her though because not even he knew.

After all this time why was he rejecting her now?

They both stopped, frozen as the front door opened.

Miss Higurashi walked in, a smile pulling at her lips when she saw them both.

"Oh sweetie you brought that lovely boy back," she giggled, Kikyo smiling, her previous emotions wiped from her eyes like they never existed.

Inuyasha frowned. What just happened?

He left soon after that, no longer feeling comfortable enough to stay there.

He hurried home, the wind having picked up till it threatened to throw him off his feet, unlocking the door and pushing it open, hurrying in and slamming it closed behind him, shivering as he turned.

He was pinned to the door almost immediately, a gasp torn from his throat as a nose was pushed against his neck, Inuyasha squirming as he tried to push Sesshomaru off of him.

"What did you do with that bitch?" he growled, Inuyasha gasping as his hand wrapped around his neck, acid crackling in the claws and singeing in his skin.

"Sesshomaru stop!" he barked, pushing him away as he panted, touching the singed skin around his neck. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed, trained on him like a hawks trained on pray, or more the lipstick on his lips.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru growling back.

"Why did you do that! You are lucky you didn't kill me you fucken idiot!" he barked, a high pitched whimper escaping his throat when he was slapped. He touched a hand to his cheek, looking to Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"You are mine, and you do not let any hormonal bitch touch you. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru was seething, his usually stoic eyes heavy with anger and pure territorial dominance, Inuyasha's own dimming in comparison. But that didn't mean he was going to submit.

"Fuck you Kagura is your bitch!" he growled, throwing a punch Sesshomaru easily caught, gasping when he was turned and pushed against the door roughly, it's frame groaning in protest.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gasping as his teeth sank into his neck, his mouth falling open with a groan.

Sesshomaru held him that way till he stopped struggling before letting him go, tearing a weak whimper from Inuyasha's throat.

"Good bitch," he husked against his flesh, licking away the blood that slid down his skin.

Inuyasha's eyes were lidded, soft pants escaping his parted lips as a surge of weakness swept through his bones, rendering him into submission.

He could barely stand when Sesshomaru let him go completely, his entire body shaking as it tried to remain standing.

"So viscous yet so easy to dominate," Sesshomaru grunted, Inuyasha letting him turn him around, his brothers eyes darting to the lipstick on his lips.

His lip raised in a snarl, Inuyasha gasping when he grabbed his arm and forced him to walk, Inuyasha finding it hard with the raging erection that swelled in his pants.

"Sesshomaru stop," he whimpered, grunting when he was thrown onto a bed, his mind trying hard to clear but finding it hard too, his side that brimmed with anger lost in a forest of fog.

He gasped when his hands were pinned down over his head, taking in a sharp breath when a heated groin grinded against his. His eyes closed as he moaned, the grinding hips removed to be replaced with a hand, his wrists pinned down by one.

"Sesshy no," he whimpered as the hand rubbed against his heated groin, a hiss torn from his throat.

Why was that electric feeling back?

Author's note: There will be mpreg I guess but it will not be as big in this story, more of a conflict that keeps the antagonist from getting what she wants. It will also be done in a dog pregnancy time period not human. I also had a major writer's block and nearly tore down my house on when Inuyasha talked to Kikyo. My brain must not like her a whole lot...


	11. Chapter 11: Inutaisho

Author's note: Twin Flames

Embers of night flare up afresh

when you ignite the morning in my arms

and kindle the familiar hearth of love

Year after year we have warmed our lives

around the mystery of mutual fire

that heats our domain of risk and rapture

Whenever scorched however scarred

we hearten heal reconflagrate

Twin flames ever in blissful blaze

Chapter 11

Two things had been brought to his attention.

He didn't like Kikyo as much as he thought he would.

And he was currently stuck in detention for a something he did not do.

Did they really think he was crazy enough to molest a fifth grader?

Why wasn't Miroku ever blamed for the things he committed?

Inuyasha sighed, slouching in his seat with a tired frown.

His time would be up in another hour but Sesshomaru had already informed he would come and get him, Inuyasha not feeling any better about the situation.

He knew Sesshomaru was going to lecture him or fuck him till he couldn't walk since he had been accused of touching a female, but either way he wasn't in the mood. He wanted to sleep or either vomit. He felt very much under the weather and that only worsened his crappy day so far.

He looked up when the classroom door opened, sighing when he saw Sesshomaru walk in, his features stoic.

Him and the teacher went out of the class, Sesshomaru sending him a quick glare over his shoulder. Inuyasha sighed, letting his head fall back as he thought of how he should end his life.

Should he hang himself or slit his wrists?

Which was less painful?

Their talk was quick, Inuyasha sighing as Sesshomaru signaled for him to follow with a tilt of his head, Inuyasha getting up with a frown as he was led to his doom.

A shiver ran down his spine as sharp eyes locked on him.

Inutaisho sighed as he walked into his home, his body heavy with fatigue.

He was home earlier than he had expected, his case meeting canceled due to his missing client.

He grit his teeth.

How did his client expect to not be accused of this murder if he ran away?

He put his suitcase near the counter, looking to the clock. It was pushing two in the morning.

He frowned, breathing in deeply to calm his nerves.

That's when the potent scent wafted into his nose.

A shiver ran down his spine, the mixed scents along with it confusing him.

His steps were slow but determined, his mind already knowing whose scents mixed so deeply with the potent scent, stopping in front of Inuyasha's room.

He opened the door.

Two bodies laid on his bed, their faces highlighted as light flooded into the room, a pair of golden eyes opening.

He didn't know what to say, not with the arm that protectively wrapped around the smaller body who slept peacefully. The potent smell came from Inuyasha.

Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru, his anger rising slowly though he hid it. Sesshomaru got up, using his body to hide Inuyasha from his eyes.

"Dad."

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru sat out in the sun house, the night leaving it dark and mysterious, no lights turned on. They could see just fine.

A cigarette was held loosely between Inutaisho's fingers, his eyes locked on his eldest son who sat silently. His back was straight but his his eyes were averted to the cigarette in his hand, not once meeting his.

"You know," Inutaisho whispered, Sesshomaru finally meeting his eyes.

"Your mother... her hopes for you had been set so high," he claimed with a distance voice, thinking back to his previous wife. She had always held him so high, both of them. Such a demanding bitch…

"She left when word had spread I had fucked a human woman and had got her pregnant."

Sesshomaru had averted his eyes again with the mention of the mother who had left all those years ago, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Tell me Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said as he straightened in his seat, Sesshomaru looking back to him.

"Should I let you repeat my mistake or kill the pup Inuyasha is about to sire?"

Sesshomaru's tensed up at the mention of killing his pup, his eyes locking with his, daring him to try.

"I am repeating no one's mistake," he claimed stoically, Inutaisho snorting, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Your wedding with Kagura was in a week Sesshomaru. Did you expect this outcome just so you can leave the kid with the pup?"

Sesshomaru flinched, a growl building up in his throat.

"I never wanted Kagu-"

"I very much see that!" Inutaisho growled, Sesshomaru stiffening.

Inutaisho sighed, sitting back in his seat, blowing smoke into the air.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, Inutaisho sighing as he closed his eyes.

He remembered asking his father the same choice.

What did he tell him?

"Follow your youkai."

Inuyasha woke up when he felt a large weight rest on him, looking up to see Sesshomaru, looking to the door when he heard the front door slam close.

"What happened?" he asked before looking back to his brother, taking in a sharp breath when he touched a hand to his stomach, feeling it tighten to a point that caused him pain.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away, sighing before kissing his forehead.

"Nothing go back to sleep," he whispered, Inuyasha frowning as he laid down next to him.

"Was that dad?" he asked, Sesshomaru grunting, putting a hand over his eyes, Inuyasha snorting before removing it, turning onto his side so he faced him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, Inuyasha giving him an expectant look.

Though he put up an uncaring facade he was scared inside. He knew he had came into the room when he felt the light on his face. Inside he shook, so frightened of what he had thought when he saw both of his sons in the same bed. Did they have to leave now or were they going to be separated?

"He canceled the wedding," Sesshomaru finally claimed, Inuyasha sitting up with a gasp.

"What why?!" he asked, Sesshomaru frowning.

"I thought you would be happy," he said before sitting up himself, Inuyasha's cheeks heating.

He was but…

"Why did he cancel it?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru smirking.

"He wasn't kidding when he said you would be slow to notice," he chuckled, touching a hand to his stomach, creating the same feeling from earlier.

"Our pup," he whispered, Inuyasha's eyes widening.

Their pup? How…

He had tried to hide the scent of his pregnancy, no one was supposed to know…

Inuyasha's eyes misted with tears, his body shaking as Sesshomaru pulled him into an embrace, his face against his chest, muffling his sobs.

The tears that fell were from relief more than from the fear that someone knew. He had expected to run away in shame after the wedding and raise it without the father due to the fates he was shown, but that wasn't the case anymore. He knew. So did his father.

He wasn't sure what to do anymore, wrapping his arms around his brother and crying harder since that was all he felt he could do.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, pushing him away and onto the bed softly, Inuyasha covering his eyes as he tried to control his sobbing gasps.

He had knew a week ago, when he felt the liquid between his thighs. No one knew though as he cleaned it off with shaking hands in the school bathroom. No one was ever supposed to know.

His tears were endless as Sesshomaru kissed his hands then his lips, his hands grabbing his wrists, prying away the protection he had created.

Inuyasha was bare now, his cheeks and temples wet with tears, his eyes closed tight as he managed to control his sobbing, his bottom lip trembling.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered again, his lips pressing against his forehead.

"Stop crying," he whispered, Inuyasha taking in a gasping breath before opening his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha gasped shakily, Sesshomaru giving him a small smile.

His lips touched his, Inuyasha closing his eyes again.

No one…

Sesshomaru looked down to his little brother. His youkai yearned for him, wanted to protect him, and love him. He no longer wanted to sneak around. And right then they no longer had too. He bit off his claws.

Inuyasha gasped when a hand slid between his cheeks and a finger pressed against his anus, putting a hand to Sesshomaru's chest as he shook his head.

"It's okay," Sesshomaru comforted, Inuyasha looking up to him, searching his eyes.

"I-" but he couldn't find the words he wanted to say, Sesshomaru pulling his hand away when Inuyasha turned onto his side, his body shaking.

Sesshomaru forced him back onto his back, smashing his lips against his.

Inuyasha gasped into the kiss, opening his mouth when a tongue slid across his lip.

Neither had brushed their teeth but neither cared, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Their tongues slid against each other, tangled and battled, fingers once again pressing against a twitching hole.

Inuyasha pulled away with a whimper when a finger pushed into him, his eyes closing tight as his hands fisted in Sesshomaru's hair.

"Shh," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear as he pumped the finger in and out slowly, pulling it away when his body began to relax.

"I'm sorry I can't wait," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear before Inuyasha cried out in pain as he sank into him slowly, his hands tightening in his hair.

"Sessh-!" he gasped, closing his eyes before biting his lip as they finally touched together.

Sesshomaru panted as he constricted around him, his hands placed next his little brothers head as he forced himself to stay still and let him adjust.

He knew taking him this way was going to hurt him a lot, but his youkai couldn't wait to take him this way any longer than he could. This was the first time he was able to take him not in secret. His father knew and soon so would their mother.

Inuyasha's hands loosened in his hair, a signal the pain was not as severe. His hands slipped from his hair and onto the bed, his chest heaving as he panted, raising his knees.

"Fucken asshole," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru smirking before kissing him.

He pulled out slowly, Inuyasha whimpering softly.

He thrusted back in with a quick surge of his hips, claws digging into his sides as Inuyasha arched his chest, a tear falling down his temple.

No…

Glass shattered against a wall, Kikyo falling to her knees as she covered her head against the shards that flew over her.

"No!" the shadow screamed, Kikyo flinching away.

"You useless whore!" the shadow screamed, Kikyo gasping when her hair was grabbed, her body lifted from the floor.

She grit her teeth as her chest was compressed, a white orb presented in front of her.

"You no longer deserve this," the shadow hissed, its features highlighted in the dim light from a cars passing lights.

Red eyes gleamed, the white orb clenched in clawed hands.

Kikyo fell to the ground when her hair was released, lifeless.


	12. Chapter 12: Death

Author's note: I Died For Love

I sit in the park and dwell for this boy, i love so well.

He took my heart away from me, he says he wanted to set me free.

I see a girl on his lap, he says things to her that he never said to me.

I ran home to cry to my bed, not a word to my mother was ever said.

father came home late that night, he looked at me from left to right.

he saw me hanging from a rope, he took his pocket knife and cut me down.

And on my dresser a note was found:

Dig my grave, Dig it deep.

Dig my grave from head to feet.

And on the top place a dove,

and remember this, I died for love.

Chapter 12

Fingers slipped down an exposed thigh, soft lips following their path.

Sharp teeth bit down into a full bottom lip, golden eyes watching intently.

"Sesshomaru this isn't necessary," Inuyasha whispered, gasping when a swift wet tongue lapped against a bruise near his knee.

He had fell on his way home, and though his knee throbbed, the attention his brother showed towards it he believed to be unnecessary, though rather erotic.

Soft nips to the bruise brung sharp hisses from his lips, the pain an electric shock that sent mixed signals of pleasure and pain throughout his body. He shivered and pulled his leg away, Sesshomaru looking up to him with a smirk.

"I thought you wanted me to make it feel better," Sesshomaru husked out heatedly, Inuyasha rolling his eyes before reaching forward, tugging on his bangs.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"A simple kiss would have been enough idiot," Inuyasha claimed sharply, Sesshomaru sitting up, Inuyasha yelping when he pinned him down to the bed.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha snapped, gasping when lips smashed against his.

He arched away when a hand slid down his stomach to his groin, a rough palm pushing and rubbing against his semi hard cock. He pulled away with a moan, hissing when a hot and wet tongue lapped against his clothed nipple.

His stomach twisted.

Naraku was very displeased. His eyes never left Kagura as she fidgeted, the dead body of the girl she had murdered next to her.

He was a tad surprised though.

What she did was not like her, but as a half-breed bitch he was not that surprised.

He kneeled in front of her, taking hold of her chin lightly.

Her eyes were stoic, though the shaking of her gaze as she tried to keep eye contact was proof enough she knew what was to happen next.

A red orb appeared in his other hand.

She stiffened when he slid a claw over the delicate orb, her body shaking.

"What did you seek from this plan of your's Kagura?" he asked softly, her eyes glancing to the orb he held.

He smirked. Such a petulant girl.

"Did you think you could escape me?" he asked, Kagura frowning.

"I gave you that chance, Kagura," he said before sliding a claw over her chin, blood seeping from the wound and down her pristine skin.

"You were always one to against my will, like a child in need of rebellion," he mocked, Kagura tensing as his hand tightened around the orb.

"How about this. I'll give you back your heart. But on one condition."

Kagura gasped, blood spurting from mouth as a hand was thrusted into her torso.

"You will meet the same fate as the girl you controlled so flawlessly," he whispered into her ear, taking his hand from her body and standing up, Kagura gasping as she fell to the floor.

Her chest throbbed with the beat of a heart, blood seeping into her hand and onto the floor as she clutched her wounded torso, her eyes wide as she stared into the vacant eyes of Kikyo.

No…

Her lips parted, a shaky whisper escaping, echoing in the slowly dimming room.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha panted, gritting his teeth as Sesshomaru slowly sank into him, fisting the sheets with a shaky moan.

A tongue slid up his back, sharp teeth nipping his shoulder blade as they touched together.

"Sesshomaru don't mark me!" he gasped, crying out as he thrusted into him, his cheeks a deep red as drool slid down his bottom lip.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru husked into his ear, grabbing his thigh and pulling it a tad more to the side, dragging the blankets along with him, thrusting harder into his constricting heat.

Inuyasha trembled, his eyes closed tight as his arms shook, threatening to give out under him, his mouth hanging open as he moaned and gasped out his pleasure.

A high pitched whimper was torn from his throat when his prostate was pushed against, a hand going to his mouth as he closed his eyes, gasping when Sesshomaru thrusted harder into him, aiming for that sensitive though pleasure filled spot.

He shook his head as a hand slid up his chest, hard and rough against his erect nipple, devilish fingers twisting and pinching it to a near burning erection, Inuyasha's arm giving out on him, gasping in pleasure as he fell to the bed.

He clawed the sheets when Sesshomaru pushed deep, crying out as a hand slapped against his ass.

"Stop that!" he gasped, biting back a whimper when a demonic tongue slid up his spine, sharp teeth nipping his skin and making him bleed.

Inuyasha squirmed, writhing as he moaned from the pleasurable pain that zapped up his spine, his breath hitching as a hand reached beneath him and began to stroke his cock.

He gasped, licking his lips before fisting the sheets, his eyes closed tight as the knot in his stomach tightened.

Sesshomaru pressed against him, his hips stilling as he panted, his lips pressed against his ear as a deep growl rumbled in his throat.

"Cum. Now."

Inuyasha tensed, his claws tearing the sheets and his back arching as a loud howling cry escaped his throat, cum spilling onto the sheets.

He yelped when he was flipped over onto his back, his arms pinned to the bed as Sesshomaru thrusted back into him, Inuyasha whimpering when he released one of his wrists and grabbed his leg, pushing it up and against his chest.

His fingers dug into his thigh, bruising his flesh as he began a quick and hard pace, Inuyasha left to his mercy as drool slid down the side of his mouth, his head turned to the side as his eyes lidded drowsily with pleasure.

His stomach muscles jumped and his cock slowly began to harden again as his body was invaded over and over again, his arms and legs feeling too heavy and useless for him to put them to any use, taking in a sharp breath when lips brushed against his nipple.

He moaned when a swift tongue lapped against his nipple, teeth nipping it before it was suckled ruthlessly, Inuyasha squirming and moaning as his thighs shook, the cock that thrusted between his thighs only pushing in harder, searching deeper.

He arched his chest with a whimpering cry as brunt front teeth sank down into his nipple, the other one left severely neglected.

"Sesshomaru harder," Inuyasha whimpered as he shifted his hips, pressing down as hips thrusted up, a soft moan escaping his lips as his breath was stolen.

Oh…

"Ah oh goah!" Inuyasha's cries grew louder as his orgasm reached a fever pitch once again, grabbing a fist full of Sesshomaru's hair and forcefully pulling him away from his nipple and smashing his lips against his, his thrusts faltering in speed and accuracy.

Inuyasha growled into the kiss, pressing against him in a burning need that speared him all over, the pain increasing where his brothers fingers touched and explored, his chest arching as he moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away with a gasp, gritting his teeth as Sesshomaru thrusted deep, writhing as a hand brushed over his erection.

He stopped breathing.

Hot jets of cum spurted onto his chest and neck, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he took in a hissing breath.

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru groaned as his walls compressed around him, his head thrown back and his spine wrung tight as he came with a growling moan, his vision flashing white.

Their bodies collapsed against each other, weak from their respectful highs, Inuyasha sprawled beneath Sesshomaru with his eyes lidded drowsily.

He turned his head to the side, his eyes closing.

"I love you."


End file.
